Our Place
by Elizabeth L. Sullivan
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke find themselves alone in a bunker after escaping the grounders. They manage to find their place on Earth together amidst fighting each other, the grounders, and Mountain Men.
1. one

They were fine. They had only stopped to take a quick break. She had been nagging him about the importance of hydration; so, they stopped. Bellamy knelt down beside the crystal clear river. Clarke lifted her face to the sky. She closed her eyes as she soaked in the sunshine.

Life on the ark was both dark and dull. They had been breathing the same oxygen for almost a century, and living on Earth was so different from living in Space. For years, she dreamed of what it would be like to feel sunlight and to breathe fresh air. Reality was far better than her childhood fantasy of the earth.

The cool breeze ran through her long, blonde locks. Clarke diverted her eyes to the tree line across the lake. The tall, green figures swayed back and forth with the wind. She needed this. She needed to get away from camp and to get away from Finn. She needed a distraction from her heartbreak. She felt used. She felt betrayed, but she knew she couldn't feel as betrayed as Raven.

Her heartbreak, however, quickly turned into instant panic. Fear ran throughout her veins just as the water ran throughout the river at the base of Mount Weather.

Clarke tried to yell, but her muffled cries we're stopped by the cloth being held tightly against her mouth. She looked to her right on their side of the lake. A tall, dark figure crept from behind the rocks and boulders towards Bellamy.

One minute, they were fine. The next, they weren't.

She thrashed in attempt to free herself as she was dragged back into the woods. She had to warn him.

Clarke violently threw an elbow into the grounder's side. Both arms of her captor wrapped around her arms in an effort to restrain her.

"Bellamy!" She shrieked in fear. His head snapped to follow her voice. He watched as the grounder holding Clarke began to back further into the woods with her. Bellamy froze and fell to his knees. An arrow stuck out from where his arm and shoulder meet. He bent over and grasped his arm with his right hand.

His hands trembled as he reached for his hand gun.

He felt his heart pounding through his chest. Bellamy wouldn't have a clear shot with the way the grounder held Clarke against his body as a human shield. The other grounder was closing in on him.

"Take the shot," Clarke screamed.

"He will kill her," The grounder warned. Bellamy was too focused to noticed that the ground spoke English.

The grounder's grip on her tightened. Chills ran down her spine when she felt the pressure of a cold, hard tip of a knife against her neck. Clarke hadn't noticed the tears trickling down her cheeks.

She had felt fear when she was arrested and when she watched her father meet his fate. She had felt fear when she was placed on the dropship. She had felt fear before, but this fear was different.

They had her. They had Bellamy. The two were helpless and powerless.

Bellamy lowered his weapon, and he yelled in pain as the grounder pulled him to his feet by his arms. His eyes met Clarke's eyes, and they spoke for him. _I'm sorry. _He should have paid attention to his surroundings. He should have fought harder.

The cool touch of the blade left Clarke's neck before the grounder violently shoved her forward. He guided her over to the other grounder and a injured Bellamy. They bound Clarke's and Bellamy's wrists in the front with rope and tied them to the other rope stretched to the horse's saddle.

The two prisoners did their best to keep up to refrain from being dragged behind. Bellamy looked over at Clarke.

"I'm so sorry, Clarke," Bellamy apologized once more. He should have been more alert and more aware of her surroundings. He should have protected her.

"It's not your fault, Bellamy." Clarke said. It was her idea to leave camp. It was her fault. "I'm the one who-."

"Quiet," the grounder behind them ordered. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other before looking away. They slowly marched through the forest.

Clarke winced when felt a sharp pain in her side as the walked. She lowered her bound hands to her waist. The blade that she had forgot was in the waistline of her pants had made a small cut in her skin.

She reached for it and desperately yet discreetly cut at the rope around her wrists. She looked at Bellamy before turning and slitting the walking grounder's throat.

He shouted as he fell to the ground, and the other grounder quickly dismounted the horse. The blood from his artery splashed on her face, and Clarke felt the large hand grip her neck as she was thrown against the tree. Clarke struggled to breathe and fight as the grounder's grip tightened around her neck.

Bellamy tried to free himself from the rope, and he ran up to the horse to untie his leash.

He wanted to scream in pain at every movement he made, but he had to save Clarke. He stole the sword from the dying captor's body and lifted it into the air. Bellamy yelled in agony as he used all his strength to drive it through the other grounder. He lifelessly fell to the ground along with Clarke who coughed and gasped for air.

Bellamy froze when the loud sound of the trumpet pierced through the air.

"Run!" Bellamy shouted. She scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could. She stumbled as she began to run. She looked back expecting to see Bellamy running behind her. Instead, she saw him on the ground and bending over grasping his shoulder with his right hand.

"Bellamy!" Clarke screamed through the pain in her throat. Her eyes focused on the green fog coming from the trees.

"No, Clarke, go!" He yelled. They wouldn't make it if she waited for him. He would only slow her down. Clarke ignored him. She ran back to him and knelt down beside him. She took the knife and quickly cut away at the rope that still remained on Bellamy's wrists.

"What's happening?" Clarke asked out of breath.

"Acid fog. We need to take shelter, now." Bellamy said looking up at her.

"Follow me," she said as she looked around. As much as she hated to go back to this place, it was their only option if they wanted to live. She took his good arm and wrapped it around her neck.

They ran throughout the woods jumping over fallen trees and branches in their path. She did her best to support him. Clarke fell to her knees and scattered the leaves covering a door.

"What is this?" Bellamy asked out of breath.

"Just get in," Clarke said. She stood up and held the door open as he jumped in first. He raised his good arm to meet her hand and help her in. The door slammed shut behind her.

"You need to sit down over there and let me look at your shoulder," Clarke said pointing over to the bed. She walked over to the counter and lit three candles with a match.

"I'm fine, Princess," Bellamy said.

Clarke gave him a look and walked closer to him.

"Bull. Now, give me your hand," Clarke said.

She stood in front of him and held her hand out and up. Bellamy rolled his eyes. He lifted up his arm to give her his hand, and he groaned and immediately dropped his arm back by his side.

"Fine," Bellamy huffed.

"Thank you," Clarke said. She crawled on the bed beside him. She pulled his shirt over his head and inspected his wound.

"What is this place, Princess?"

"Art Supply Store. It's an old bunker. I guess the owners never made it in time during the bombs. Please, don't call me princess."

"Oh, c'mon, Princess, you know I don't listen very well," Bellamy said with a smirk. Clarke pulled the arrow from out of his shoulder, and Bellamy yelled.

"Fine, I won't call you that anymore," Bellamy said in pain.

"Thank you," Clarke said with a smirk. She rustled through her bag until she pulled out bandages and gauze from the dropship and gently wrapped his shoulder.

She stood up to walk away. Bellamy watched her closely. He could tell something was on her mind.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy said. He stood up as well. Clarke could tell there was something different about the tone in his voice. It was almost as if he cared.

"I'm fine."

"Clarke, you're not fine."

"You don't know me," Clarke snapped. She turned around to face him.

"We were attacked. You almost died,"

"So, I told you; I'm fine. That's not the first time we've been attacked," Clarke said. She pretended not to care.

"He had a knife to your throat, and his hands were around your neck, Clarke!"

"Yeah, but I'm—"

"You're what? You're fine? I swear to God, Clarke! If you say that one more time,"

"You'll what?"

"I—," Bellamy stuttered and sighed. He wasn't quite sure what he would do. He knew she wasn't fine. She watched as he was shot with an arrow. She had a knife to her throat. She slit a man's throat. She was almost strangled. Clarke turned her body to face him. His eyes diverted to her neck. "You've got bruises all over your neck, Clarke, and blood. Did he cut you?"

He reached his good arm out and stepped closer to her. He lifted up her chin with his hand.

"No, that's from you and him."

"Oh." he cut her off. An awkward silence lingered in the small room. Clarke cleared her throat, and Bellamy stepped back.

"Do you think they'll come looking for us?" Clarke looked in a mirror. She pulled her long sleeve shirt over her head.

"Who? The grounders or our people?" Bellamy said as his eyes remained on her. She felt her cheeks turn red when she noticed he was staring. He looked down after making eye contact with her.

"Either." Clarke dampened part of her shirt with the bottle of alcohol and began to wipe the blood off of her chin.

"I don't know about the grounders. I told Miller and some of the others to come looking if we weren't back before dark tomorrow."

"Thank you, by the way, for saving me, and I'm sorry you got hit with the arrow."

"Anytime, Princess," Bellamy said. She rolled her eyes, "and you know it's not your fault."

"Yeah, but I suggested to leave camp and look for the bunker. Maybe if I hadn't tried to warn you then they wouldn't have shot you with the arrow."

"You did the right thing, Clarke. You're the one who saved us. I guarantee things might would have been worse for us if you hadn't tried to escape and if the fog hadn't come." He stepped forward. "Here," he stuck his hand out. Clarke placed her damp shirt in his hands.

He pulled her hair back and over her opposite shoulder to expose her neck. She felt his breath on her neck before he began to gently wipe her neck with her shirt. She winced from the light pressure on her bruises as he wiped the blood from her neck.

He placed the shirt down on the counter in front of her. Their eyes met through the mirror.

"Brave Princess."

"I was so scared, Bellamy."

"Come here," Bellamy said. Clarke turned around and was surprised by his embrace. He did his best to hug her with a wounded shoulder. "It's okay, Princess. We're safe now."

Clarke let out a sob, and Bellamy held onto her tighter. Clarke gained composure of her emotions and looked up at Bellamy. Her eyes met Bellamy's eyes. They suddenly both became aware of how close they were to each other.

"We can't, Bellamy," Clarke managed to whisper.

"Give me one reason," His lips grew closer to her lips, "and I won't," He challenged.

She tried to think of any and every reason not to go any further with him. How would they still lead together when it all went to hell? They led their people better together than apart. They had to survive. They had to get their people to survive. She couldn't be selfish, but she needed to be just this once. She needed to forget all that had happened that day, and besides, it was Bellamy. He was the king of one night stands.

"You're making it really hard to think."

"Exactly,"

"I can't—,".

"Can't what?"

"I can't think."

"So don't."

They were close enough for Clarke to almost feel his smirk move across his lips.

He wrapped his good arm and placed his hand on her face. He took his thumb and wiped an old tear from her cheek with his thumb. Immediately, he noticed her body tense up.

"What's wrong, Clarke?" Bellamy stepped back.

"That grounder—his hands he—," Clarke stuttered.

"It's okay," Bellamy cut her off. His voice was low, but there was comfort in his tone. It was a foreign concept to her. Bellamy wasn't one to care. "We don't have to."

"No." Clarke stepped closer to him as she had been. "I want to."

Her arms rose to his shoulders, and their eyes locked. Bellamy's hand tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Was that okay?" Bellamy asked. Clarke nodded. "There's no going back," Bellamy said. He leaned his head forward until their foreheads were pressed together.

"I don't wanna go back," Clarke looked up at him and whispered before he crashed his lips onto hers.


	2. two

His eyes shot open as he heard screaming. He looked over to his left at Clarke who cried out in her sleep. It was just a nightmare, he thought. They weren't in danger again.

"Clarke," Bellamy sat up and whispered. The sheet fell to his waist. She continued to cry out for him, and he reached out to her to gently wake her. "Clarke, hey. Wake up."

"Bellamy?" Clarke said and sat up. Her hands flew to her neck and bare chest. She tried to calm her heavy breathing. Her heart was racing. She looked over at him, and their eyes met.

"It was just a dream, okay. You and I? We're okay," Bellamy said. He noticed the water in her eyes, and he ran his hand up and down her back.

"He- he killed you, and- and his hands were—."

"Look at me," Bellamy interrupted and carefully sat up. He took her hand in his and raised it to his bare chest. "Feel that?" Clarke nodded. She shivered and pulled the sheets back up around her. "You're a doctor

which means you know by my beating heart that I'm still alive. Okay? You are too. He's long gone. We're safe now, Princess."

"Thank you, Bellamy," Clarke sniffed. She started to wipe a tear from her eye, but Bellamy stopped her and gently brushed it away with his thumb.

"You're welcome, Princess. Now get some sleep. We've got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can. I'm almost scared to."

"Come here," Bellamy said. He winced as he moved to the wall that the bed was pushed against. He put the pillow behind his injured shoulder and leaned against the corner. He pulled the sheet up on his lap further than it had been, and Clarke held the sheet around her chest as she moved over him. She gently rested her head over on his bare chest.

Bellamy put his good arm behind her and gently ran his fingers up and down her bare back. He pressed his lips against the top of her head. He quickly realized what he had done and wasn't even sure why he did it.

Clarke froze. Her heart was racing.

"Bellamy," she said quietly, "what is this? We just had sex. I mean-." Clarke's rambling was cut off by Bellamy.

"I don't know, Princess. I promise we'll talk about it later, okay. Get some rest."

"Goodnight, Bell," Clarke whispered. Rested her head on his warm, bare chest. She could feel his heart racing just as quickly as hers had been. She looked at her watch that ready 1:47 am. Clarke yawned and stared at the wall.

This side of Bellamy was so much different than the side she bickered with in the camp on a day to day basis. This side was sweet and comforting, and it was almost as if he cared.

It was supposed to be a one night stand, but then he kissed her on the head. He was holding her because she was scared to fall asleep. He was comfortingly rubbing her exposed back. He wasn't making snarky comments about his having to save her life.

Clarke tried to rid her thoughts of Bellamy. She needed to sleep. She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate on falling asleep. Eventually it worked and her breathing fell into line with Bellamy's chest as it rose and fell.

He sat there staring at the opposite end of the bunker. There was no way he was going to be well rested for tomorrow. He looked down at the sleeping Clarke who desperately clung to his body. To say it had been a rough day was the understatement of the year. Clarke had gotten the worst of the trauma, and he hated that she did.

His mind jumped back to the question she asked him, and to be honest, Bellamy wasn't quite sure what this was. It was only supposed to be a hook up and nothing more, but she made him feel things he didn't know he could feel. She made him feel pain because she was in pain. She made him care. He hated that he couldn't save her from that pain. All these emotions that he felt, it confused him because for some reason, she was different. Clarke was different from all the other girls he had ever hooked up with.

He shouldn't care though. He wasn't supposed to care about the girl who had it easy growing up when everything for him was hell. She was privileged. He was supposed to hate people from the station where she came from. They were the ones that floated his mother. They were the once who imprisoned his sister for simply being born.

He wasn't supposed to care, but, nonetheless, he did. Bellamy was trapped in a bunker, naked, and in bed with her. Because for some unforeseen reason, he cared.

He leaned his head back against the wall and did his best to breathe though the pain in his shoulder. He wasn't sure how he could possibly fall asleep, but somehow, he knew he would manage.


	3. three

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm about to board my plane back to the States from Spain. Not to mention, I'm feeling pretty good about life right now; so, I'm adding two chapters. Let me know what you all think! I could use some feedback! I'm still sticking with posting a new chapter every Sunday. The drama will start happening in the next few chapters! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Seven Weeks Later**

The sun had just set, and the fire lit up its surrounding areas. The grounders hadn't been a bother for almost a week and a half. There was actual peace. They were surviving; they were prospering. They deserved a break. They deserved to celebrate, and celebrating meant that Monty and Jasper had made their infamous moonshine.

Bellamy watched as the rest of the delinquents gathered around the fire drinking and socializing. He looked at Clarke. She leaned against the dropship smiling as she watched her people celebrate. She wasn't sure how long the peace would last, but it was finally here. They deserved to enjoy it while it was there.

Bellamy walked towards Clarke's silhouette. She could feel the presence of someone behind her. Chills ran down her spine, and she heard the familiarity of his voice hovering closely over her neck. She inhaled sharply the moment his hands made contact with her lower back.

"Let's go," Bellamy said in a low voice before disappearing behind the dropship.

Clarke smiled and pressed her front teeth into her bottom lip. She slowly backed away from the delinquents' sights. She turned and quickly followed Bellamy through the secret tunnels behind the drop ship. The pair slipped away unnoticed.

They walked quickly through the woods, and Clarke could feel her heart beating more swiftly as they grew closer to their place. The tension between Bellamy and Clarke had been building up quicker than they were building up their own camp.

Each day, they watched each other from across the camp without the other noticing. During their camp meetings with the others, Clarke would do the things that only he would pick up on. She took pride in knowing that it drove him crazy. Every day, they wanted each other more than the previous.

That afternoon in the bunker was only a one time thing, but a week later Clarke found herself in his tent. She needed to check his injury, but Bellamy used his own way to prove to her that his shoulder was healed.

The night after that she vowed it would be the last time. Somehow, the last time quickly became the fourth and the fifth night.

By now, it was as if it were a routine. Almost every night, they found themselves at each other's tents or by their secret exit behind the dropship.

She mentally scolded herself for going back to him, but Clarke couldn't stay away. He was like this drug, and she couldn't get enough. There was something about him that she couldn't escape. It was different than what she had with Finn. Passion, she thought, but she quickly rid her thoughts of that. It was simply sex.

Regardless of what was between Bellamy and Clarke, they were addicted. It didn't help that he would tease her throughout the day, and it took everything in her not to drag him out to their place every time he did. Clarke wanted him badly, but she didn't just want Bellamy. She _needed_ him.

At first, he tried to tell himself no, or that sleeping with her went against everything he ever stood for. She was the privileged princess of the Ark. She never had to live in constant fear for both his mother's and his sister's lives. She didn't have to share what little rations she had with an illegal sister. She had everything at the tip of her fingers. He refused to go back to her, but there was just something different about her that left him wanting more.

Every night, he found himself in the Art Supply Store sweating and out of breath as he lay beside her. He didn't know what it was about her that was so addictive. Maybe it was just everything about her, but regardless of what it was, he kept coming back for more.

She started playing these games with him. He knew they were intentional. He knew she watched his reaction. The way she looked at him or the way she whispered things around others that only he could hear—it drove Bellamy insane.

They were like a drug to each other. They didn't know how it happened, but before they both realized it, they were addicted to each other.

The woods were silent except the sound of their feet meeting the fallen twigs and leaves. Bellamy shoved the leaves away from the entrance and held the door open as Clarke climbed down. The door slammed and Bellamy pulled his shirt over his head. Clarke turned around just as he tossed his shirt to the floor.

He searched in the dark for her, and quickly found her as if they were pulled together like a magnet to a refrigerator. He placed his hand around her back and pulled her closer. His hands fell to her waist. Bellamy pulled her closer into him and crashed his lips onto hers. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck.

"You know, eventually, they're going to noticed that we've been sneaking out every night," Clarke said as Bellamy started to kiss her neck. They delinquents weren't dumb, and eventually one of them was bound to notice Bellamy and Clarke's nightly disappearances. "They're gonna start asking questions, and—,"

"Who do you think they are? Our parents? The guard? They don't have know what we're doing out here," Bellamy said interrupting her.

"Do you think they're alright?" Clarke asked in between Bellamy's kissing her. Bellamy sighed in frustration. Q

"They can survive without us for a little bit," Bellamy said slightly annoyed. "Just, stop talking," Bellamy said as he stepped back, "and take your clothes off, now."

"Do you always have to be so demanding, Blake?" Clarke asked smiling as she bit her bottom lip once more.

He walked over to the counter and lit the candles just has he had done the night before. He walked back over to the small bed and sat. He leaned back and propped himself up with his arms. His eyes looked up at Clarke standing in front of him. She slowly pulled her shirt over head.

"Do you have to tease me like you've been doing all day? You can't keep doing that to me, Princess. You know it drives me insane."

"Only if you stop calling me princess." Clarke tossed her shorts to the side.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down on top of him. She pushed his tattered, worn guard jacket off his shoulders. His hands left her body long enough to let his jacket fall off his arms and onto the ground. Her hands pulled around the hem of his shirt up. He pulled her tank top over her head and watched as her blonde locks fell back down on her shoulders. Bellamy lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He slowly walked as she continued to kiss him. Their clothes were strewn across the bunker.

"I'm never going to stop calling you princess, Princess," Bellamy said.


	4. four

"Clarke!"

"What?" She jumped and diverted her eyes to the opposite end of their makeshift table that sat in the second floor of the dropship. Clarke's eyes had previously focused on Bellamy's face while everyone else talked about the progress the had made in their responsibilities. Her mind quickly shifted to the present and processed the slightly annoyed look on Raven's face.

"You're the one that called this stupid meeting. I don't have time to wait around while you daydream about sleeping with my boyfriend."

"I-I wasn't-," Clarke stuttered from being caught off guard. She looked to Bellamy but he immediately looked away. Everyone's eyes were on her except his. She was dumbfounded. Clarke knew what was wrong, and it took every fiber in her being to not walk across the room to explain herself to him in front of everyone else. He looked down to the floor as if something was bothering him. She hadn't told him about her past with Finn. She didn't think she needed to. They were simply friends who sometimes slept together. If Clarke had to label it, they were "co-leaders with benefits".

She wasn't day dreaming about Finn. In fact, she wasn't even with him anymore. She hadn't been for months. She felt hurt when she first learned about Raven, but she felt even worse because she was partially to blame for what Raven was feeling. Frankly, she had no absolute idea that Finn was still with her, but her mind wasn't on him. It was busy replaying the moment from earlier that morning when Bellamy whispered in her ear. It was that moment when he walked up behind her in the middle of the camp and breathed the words, _"meet me after dark". _She knew exactly what his words had meant.

"Cut it out, Reyes," Bellamy interrupted, "Save whatever it is for after the meeting."

"Fine," Raven scoffed, "What was so important that you had to call this meeting?"

"Well, Bellamy and I were talking last night," She looked up at Bellamy half expecting to see some kind of a smirk across his face, but his eyes remained focused on the floor, "and I think we should start building cabins, better shelter, and coming up with more layers to wear. Lincoln mentioned that we have about six weeks until then. We need to stock up on meat and furs."

"I agree," Monty chimed in.

"I can put together old fabrics to make blankets," Octavia volunteered.

"That would work. Bellamy, can you put together a group for construction?"

"Sure," Bellamy said. His eyes still remained on the floor.

"and Finn, we need to start putting away and preserving some of the meat from your hunts. We need to prepare for winter, and we made not have much food. That goes for berries and any other food we find too, Harper. Anyone have anything else to add?" Clarke looked around the table at Raven, Finn, Bellamy, Octavia and Monty. Monty spoke up.

"I can work on plans and designs for cabins with Bellamy. I'll work on try to come up with some source of insulation for them too."

"Great. That's it, then." Raven said. She turned around and stormedout.

Clarke rushes to the doorway to block Bellamy's path.

"Bellamy, can we talk?" Clarke asked desperately. Bellamy focused his eyes on her before he looked away.

"No," he said. Bellamy attempted to step forward once more, but Clarke blocked him.

"Please, can we just—"

Bellamy pushed past Clarke and walked out. Clarke ran around to the outside of the dropship door and stood in front of his path once more.

"Bell—"

"Really, you hooked up with Space Walker!" His hand gesture to Finn who sat on the other side of the camp and slightly raised his voice.

"Bellamy, it was-" Clarke tried to explain herself. She placed her hand on his forearm. Bellamy pulled his arm back.

"I don't want to hear it, Princess," He pushes pasted her once more and followed him behind the dropship.

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled. She ran after him. "Bellamy, it's not like that. It was before any of this happened between us, and it ended weeks before that day!" She continued to follow him through the woods. He finally stopped in his tracks.

"You know, I almost believe that. We went hunting, and he and I and a few others hid from the reapers in the bunker. He said he knew of this secret spot that he would bring this special girl to. I didn't think anything of it until today, but you're the girl. That's how you knew about the bunker, isn't it."

"Why do you even care?"

Frankly, he wasn't quite sure why he even cared. It couldn't have been because he had feelings for her. They were just hooking up, but for some reason, he was jealous. He was jealous that she was still with Finn. He was jealous because she was with someone other than him.

"I don't know. Maybe I thought you could be different, but, apparently, I was wrong. You turned out to be exactly what I thought you were."

"And what's that?"

"The privileged, princess of the ark who got everything she ever wanted. She never had to worry about anything. You never had to because it was all laid out on a silver platter for you. Not all of us had a daddy to roll out the red carpet for us. We didn't have mommy and daddy on the council to go run to. Some of us didn't have fathers or mothers at all because _your _parents floated them!"

The silence between them was suffocating. Bellamy saw her face change and immediately regretted his words. He knew he had screwed up. He knew he had struck a nerve.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to cry. Instead, she clenched both her jaw and her fists and gathered her emotions. She took a step closer to him and pointed her finger at his chest.

"You, know _nothing _about my life back on the ark. My watch was the last thing my father gave to me before they ripped him away from me and floated him. It was all because he discovered a shortage of oxygen on the ark and tried to warn everyone else. My mother ratted him out to Jaha. She led me to believe that the the reason my dad was floated was because of my best friend. Then, I was arrested just for knowing about the shortage, and my mother, along with her friends, sent me down here to Earth to die like I was some human guinea pig. So, you, Bellamy Blake, do not get to talk, and you do not get to make assumptions about my past like you know me!" Clarke said. Her blood was boiling, "And for the record, my parents had nothing to do with the decisions of floating people, especially not your mother."

"Clarke, I-,"

"Save it," Clarke turned on her heels and began to walk back to the camp. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Also, the girl Finn was talking about was Raven. Yes, he and I were together, but not once did he tell me about her until I saw them together that day when we found her. That's when I ended it, and let me tell you, I felt so, so stupid for falling for him," Clarke she paused, "just like I do now." She turned back around and left Bellamy alone in the woods.


	5. five

She hadn't spoken to him in over a week. Instead, she busied her days with her medicine. In the mornings, she would meet with Lincoln for about an hour. He would show her different plants and flowers and along with their medicinal purposes. Clarke would spend the remainder of the morning intricately sketching each plant and summarizing its use at the bottom of the paper. She hoped that eventually, she could put all her pages together into a book.

By the afternoon, she started training a small group of delinquents with her knowledge of medicine from the ark. She taught them how to triage in case of an attack. She taught them how to treat wounds ranging from minor to severe. Each intern, as Clarke would call them, was attentive and eager to learn.

She felt stupid. She felt stupid for falling for him. She felt stupid for even hooking up with him to begin with. She trusted him. As much as she hated to admit it, she even cared for Bellamy. Maybe, Bellamy was sincerely sorry for what he had said, but he still said what he said. He still thought those words.

Bellamy spent days trying to get Clarke to listen, and each time, she walked away or ignored him. He finally took the hint. Not talking to her killed him. Only seeing her from across the camp absolutely killed him. He couldn't understand why it killed him because he didn't fall for her. It was Clarke. They were co-leaders.

He couldn't understand why he kept turning away all of the girls that would come onto him. However, there was one that he didn't turn away, but it wasn't the same. _She_ wasn't the same.

She wasn't as beautiful as Clarke. She wasn't as driven as Clarke. She wasn't as brave as Clarke. She just wasn't Clarke.

He regretted all that he had said. He was hurt, and he was jealous.

He cared, and he hated that he cared. He hated the way that she made him feel. He wasn't supposed to fall for her. In fact, they weren't even supposed to be friends, and there was still something about her that caused him to care deeply for her.

She was Clarke. She managed to unknowingly change his opinion about her. He was wrong about her. She wasn't privileged. She wasn't spoiled as everyone else made her out to be. Instead, she was strong. She was brave. She was beautiful, smart, and kind.

Bellamy looked down at his hand. Blood poured out from a cut in his palm. He had cut himself on a piece of wood that was to be used for one of the cabins. He dropped the piece of wood and held his bleeding hand in his other. He slowly walked over and to the drop ship.

"I know that you don't want to talk to me and that I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I'm kind of bleeding right now. So, could you please take a look?" Bellamy said as he walked up to Clarke. She looked at the interns and they walked to another area of the drop ship.

"Let me see," Clarke sighed. He lifted up his hand. She was careful not to make eye contact with him. "Sit."

Bellamy sat on the bench, and Clarke walked away to grab a bandage and gauze. She walked back up to him and began reached for his hand. He looked up at her and watched as she poured a liquid on his palm. He winced when it burned and watched as the red blood turned into a white foaming substance.

"I didn't mean it, and I never should have said it." Clarke looked away and failed to hide the tear trickling down her cheek. She sniffed and wiped the tear away with her forearm. She gently placed the gauze on his palm.

"But you still said it anyway," Clarke said. She began to wrap his hand, but she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Octavia, can you wrap your brother's hand? I need some air."

Clarke took a deep breath and walked out of the dropship. She rounded the corner and waited until she was out of sight before she sprinted into the woods. She went to the only place she could think of- the Art Supply Store.

Octavia looked at Bellamy with a curious face.

"What was that about, Big Brother?"

"It's nothing," Bellamy said. He looked back down.

"It didn't look like nothing. What did you do?"

"I may have jumped to conclusions about something and overreacted."

"Typical," Octavia interrupted. Bellamy shot her an annoyed look.

"I said things that really hurt her, and now she won't even talk to me. I've been trying to apologize, but, O, I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"Since when did you even start caring that Clarke Griffin won't give you the time of day?" Octavia asked. She paused to think. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"You care about her."

"No I don't," Bellamy lied, but there was no point In lying when he knew his sister saw right through him.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Bellamy Blake?" Octavia joked. Bellamy let a small smile come across his lips. "Seriously though, I thought you two hated each other."

"Not so much anymore. We hooked up a few, well, several times, and I think it was starting to turn into something more, but I screwed it all up."

"What! When?" Octavia asked.

"Maybe about a month and a half ago," Bellamy said. His sister's reaction startled him.

"A month?!" Octavia shouted. All eyes in the drop ship fell on them. She turned around, "Mind your own business."

"O, it's not that big of a deal," Bellamy said. Octavia looked back at her brother.

"Do you have feelings for her?" She asked. Octavia's interrogation caused Bellamy to roll his eyes.

"No. Yes. Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, then it is a big deal! How did whatever you overreacted about make you feel?"

"It made me jealous, and I know I had no right to be since it's not like we were even together. I mean, it was just sex, but there was something about her that made me change the way I feel. When I'm with her, it's like we're the only two people on this planet, and I get this feeling that doesn't go away. It's not a bad feeling; it's a really, really good feeling," Bellamy smiled. "I can't help but smile whenever I see her because she's Clarke. She's beautiful, and she's brave. She's not what everyone makes her out to be. She's an exceptional leader and an incredible person, and that's why I like her so much."

"Bell, I don't think you like her," Octavia said with a grin.

"What? O, I just told you how I feel about her, and you think I don't like her."

"You're an idiot, Big Brother!" Octavia said with a laugh. She lightly smacked him on the side of his head. "I spent sixteen years hiding under the floor, and even I can see that you don't just like her. You love her!"

Bellamy smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"You need to tell her."

"How? You saw her earlier. She won't even look at me, much less listen to me. I said some really unforgivable things."

"What more do you have to lose? Go find her. Tell her exactly what you just said. She may not forgive you yet, but she can't ignore what you just told me."


	6. six

She ran carelessly without considering the dangers of being alone outside the camp's walls. She didn't care. She finally reached the hidden door. She held the door open just as Bellamy had done for her several times before and climbed in. She took a deep breath. The last time she was here was when she was with him. She looked around the room. It all reminded her of Bellamy. The bed was still unmade with the sheet hanging over the side. Melted candle wax had hardened the candles onto the counters. She pulled it apart from counter and lit only one this time.

Clarke walked over to the bed and picked up a pillow. She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. Clarke pulled her feet up and buried her face in the pillow that had the faintest hint of his scent.

She knew she could break down. She knew know one was watching. Her cries were soft, but her tears were heavy with heartbreak as they dropped onto the pillow that Bellamy's head once rested on.

She was stupid to believe that he wouldn't hurt her like Finn did. She was stupid to even fall for him when they were just hooking up. She was stupid for believing that he wouldn't play her. She was stupid to think that there was something more.

She stopped crying long enough to look at the entrance of the bunker. The door opened and Bellamy climbed in.

"Please, just go," Clarke cried.

"No. Not until you hear me out," Bellamy said. He walked over to the counter and picked something up. Clarke couldn't tell what it was that he held until he sat down beside her. "You look like you could use this."

"You're not kidding," Clarke scoffed before answering sarcastically. He noticed the slightest hint of a grin form at the corner of her lips when he handed her an old box of tissues.

It may have only been about a week since they quit talking to each other, but she still missed his humor. It was the sarcastic, funny things that he would say and only in front of her because they had to be serious to everyone else. It made her laugh, and he hadn't made her laugh in a while.

"Listen, Clarke. Before you say anything, I know you don't want to even look at me right now, but please, I need to say this. In the past week, I've been trying to come up with ways to apologize and to make up for what I said. I know what I said was completely unforgivable, and I would completely understand if you never want to speak to me again. Just hear me out though, okay?" Bellamy looked at her, and she looked away. "I am so, so sorry for what I said, Clarke. I really am. I was jealous, and I was upset. I took it out on you, and I shouldn't have. I'm not making excuses, and I'm not trying to justify what I said either. If I could take back every word, I would without even hesitating."

"But that's the thing, Bellamy," Clarke interrupted. She looked at him, "you can't take it back. You still said them, and they had to come from somewhere. Didn't they? They had to have been your thoughts at some point, and that's one of the things that hurt the most was that you had thought that about me."

"I did, alright. I did, but it was long before there was even an us. I didn't have it easy as a janitor or growing up with an illegal sister and a single mom who worked around the clock. Mom slept with all these highly ranked guards so she could know when to hide my sister. I had to share my rations with O. I feared for my family's life daily. That's why I didn't like you when we first met. I thought you had always had it easy, but you showed me you were different. You managed to change my opinion about you. I saw that you weren't this privileged princess that I and everyone else made you out to be." Bellamy paused and looked into her eyes.

"You did what no one else could or would do. You changed me," Bellamy said with a smile. "You managed to convince me that we couldn't live by whatever the hell we want. You took control, and you led our people. You made sacrifices no one else was willing to make because you're this insanely beautiful, definitely stubborn, and extremely brave princess," Bellamy wiped the tear from her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. His hand fell to hers. "And most importantly," he paused, "you managed to make me fall in love with you."

"Bell—"

"I love you," Bellamy said smiling, "and God, Clarke, it's ridiculous how much I do. You make me feel these things that I never thought was possible. I can't work. I can't sleep. I can't do anything because you're there in my mind, constantly, and it's killing me just knowing that I'm the reason you're hurting. I'm not asking you to say it back, but I am asking you to forgive me."

"I—I think that I do, but I just need some time, okay? You come after me, and you say all these things—these really wonderful things that make me just want to say screw it and forgive you. And I want to. I really, really do, but I can't right now, Bell. What you said really hurt me, and I just need time until it doesn't hurt. Then maybe when that happens, you can say all the stuff you said to me again," Clarke said with a slight smile. Bellamy gave her a forced smile.

"Can we at least try to be on speaking terms again?"

"I'd like that alot actually," Clarke said with a smile.

"Good because there's something I wanted to talk to you about as a friend," Bellamy said.

"Okay?"

"There's this girl that I care about a lot, and I won't tell you who she is because, when we started hooking up, it was a secret. But we haven't been in speaking terms since I was a dick and screwed everything up. But recently, I finally got her to listen to me, and I apologized to her for everything. I told her how I feel about her too, and I think I might have a real chance with her if she does forgive me," Bellamy said smiling. Clarke smiled.

"Well, first of all, you're a huge dork," she laughed, "Seriously though, I think she'll come around, and when she does, she'd be a fool to turn you down."


	7. seven

**Two Weeks Later **

Clarke rolled over. Her hand fell to the empty indentation beside her. She half expected Bellamy to be there, but he wasn't. He sneaked out early that morning. Winter was coming soon, and he had led several hunting groups outside of the camp walls.

She pulled her shirt over her head and slid her pants on. She sat back on the ground and pulled her boots on her feet. About a week after their chat in the bunker, she had finally forgiven him.

They were going to give themselves a real chance as a couple while still keeping their relationship a secret. She looked down at her father's watch on her wrist. Bellamy said he had something planned for them tonight. He seemed all too excited, but she was all too nervous. She needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him.

Clarke placed her hand over her stomach. She couldn't pinpoint the exact date, but it was sometime before they broke things off about a month ago. She had just found out the day before when she met with Lincoln, and she had had her suspicions.

She stepped out of her tent and made her way to the fire to boil water for tea. She sat on a wooden log and stared into the distance contemplating the many ways to tell Bellamy.

Clarke wondered if she should tell him outright or if she should make a huge ordeal. Frankly though, she was leaning towards sitting down with him. A baby was a huge deal for anyone— especially for someone their age and in their situation. They were a camp of delinquents all of whom were between the ages of twelve and eighteen except for Bellamy and Raven.

There were grounders and reapers and radiation and winter. There were so many reasons to not have a child, but Clarke couldn't help but want the child. She wanted to know the joy of having a tiny human that believed she hung the moon. She wanted to feel the love of a child and wanted to give the love and security that she had once felt. Clarke wanted to be a mother.

She wasn't sure when started wanting this, but now it was all that she could think of. She wanted a miniature version of herself or Bellamy running around the camp. She knew she wanted a family.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the fire erupted in steam. The water had boiled over, and she began to make the tea.

She raised the makeshift cup to her mouth and immediately set it down. Her legs swiftly carried her to their secret camp exit. There, she leaned against the walls of the camp and emptied her stomach.

"Clarke."

"Lincoln, hey," Clarke's head snapped in the direction of his voice. She wiped her sleeve across her mouth and stood up straight.

"You need to drink the tea," Lincoln said, "It will help your nausea."

"I will, but I can't stand the smell of —," Clarke gagged and leaned back over. She looked up and Lincoln held out the cup she left by the fire. She was slightly embarrassed that Lincoln was seeing her in this condition, but she honestly couldn't care.

"Drink," Lincoln said. Clarke gave in and slowly drank it. She placed her hand over her mouth as she felt it rising up her throat. "Breath, Clarke."

She inhaled and exhaled through her nose, and her wave of nausea finally passed.

"Thank you," Clarke said, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine. You could not help it," Lincoln said. "This is not my place, but have you thought about telling him?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I want to, but I need to find the right time," she explained, "Just promise me you won't say anything to Octavia. She'll tell Bellamy, and I have to be the one to tell him."

"I promise," Lincoln said. He looked around. The woods were silent, and silence was either good or bad. They had been outside of the camp walls for too long, and if they stayed much longer that some form of danger could arise. Lincoln knew if he managed to survive whatever killed or hurt Clarke, then he wouldn't survive Bellamy's wrath.

"Thank you."

"Now, you need to be back inside of these walls. It is dangerous out here, and Bellamy would kill me if something happened to you and this baby. I think he is finally starting to approve of me, and I'd lose that and my life if something were to happen to you or this child."

Clarke laughed aloud at Lincoln's accuracy.

"Yeah, he's very protective. From what I've gathered, I think he does approve. He just won't admit it because he's overprotective of Octavia. She's the only family he's got left," Clarke assured, "A second child on the ark is illegal, and their mother was killed for having Octavia, you know."

"She did not tell me that. Here, it is rare because of Praimfaya's radiation, and it is considered a blessing," Lincoln said. They turned and he followed her back towards the hidden entrance.

"Thank you, Lincoln," Clarke stopped before walking in. "For what it's worth, I think you're good for her." He smiled.

"I think you and Bellamy will make wonderful parents, and you are his family too with or without this child." Clarke smiled back, and they walked in.

The two parted ways, and Clarke walked towards the dropship. Maybe she was his family. She knew this child was his family biologically, but she had never considered herself to be a part of his family.

She looked around at the delinquents in camp and smiled. These people—they were her family now. They had been through so much together. They were all friends or extended family.

Her eyes immediately went to Raven. She honestly liked Raven and wished she could have been friends with her, but Finn somehow screwed over any chance of that. Maybe they could be, Clarke thought. She walked into the dropship after Raven.

"Can we talk?" Clarke said. Raven ignored her and busied herself with whatever she was already working on. "I wanted to apologize."

"Save it," Raven mumbled.

"Raven, I didn't know he was with you, and believe me, the moment I saw him kiss you that day, I knew I had to end it. I did end it. I hate that I was a home wrecker. I hate that I was that girl. He was my first, and I was too stupid and naive," Clarke said. She noticed Raven stop to listen. "I hate that I fell for him, but I swear there's nothing else that has been going on with him. I've moved on. I'm with someone else. Finn is not even in the picture anymore."

"Okay."

"Okay? So we're good?" Clarke asked eagerly. Raven turned around to face Clarke.

"We will be," Raven said with a soft smile, "and for the record, it was really hard to be mad at you. You didn't know; so, I can't really blame you. I'm definitely still pissed off at him though."

"Oh me too," Clarke said. She sighed in relief. She wasn't sure what made her felt so nervous around Raven. "I just got back together with Bellamy after the topic of Finn started a fight," she rambled. Clarke caught herself only after she let her relationship with Bellamy slip off her tongue.

"Bellamy? You're hooking up with Bellamy Blake? I thought you two couldn't stand each other."

"Yeah, well, we were, but we're giving this relationship thing a chance," Clarke said smiling. "And please don't tell anyone. We're trying to figure this out without everyone else in our business."

"No, I won't," Raven said. She paused as if she were thinking, " I do need to tell you something though."

"What?"

"I may have hooked up with Bellamy when I first got here., but it was after I found out about you and Finn," Raven said. She watched Clarke's face carefully.

Honestly, Clarke didn't know what to say. She wasn't mad because it in the past, but she wasn't thrilled either. Instead, she laughed.

"What?" A confused look came across Raven's face.

"I guess that makes us even," Clarke said. She had hooked up with Finn, and Raven had hooked up with Bellamy. Raven laughed.

" I seriously didn't even realize that, and I guess we've only ever had sex with the same two guys. Looks like I need to hook up with someone else. That's an odd bond for a friendship," Raven said. Clarke smiled. "What?" she asked.

"You said friendship? We're friends?" Clarke asked. She didn't have many friends on the Ark or on the ground. Clarke had always told herself it was a part of being a leader.

"or whatever," Raven said smiling.

"Since we're friends 'or whatever'," Clarke made air quotes, "can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I've had no one to talk to about this, and I'm really nervous about—" Clarke was cut off be the sounds of yelling. It wasn't excited yelling. It wasn't argument yelling. It was fearful yells that echoed throughout the camp. She looked over at Raven. "Stay here, hide, and radio Bellamy," Clarke said. Raven grabbed the radio from the table and hid as Clarke ran out of the dropship.

Clarke looked around at the men in hazmat suits. These people weren't the grounders or the reapers, so _who were they?_ Her heart was beating through her chest as fear washed over her. Her people were frantic and terrified. _What was happening?_

The guns they carried were larger than the ones she and Bellamy found in that other bunker. Suddenly, the air around Clarke and the others turned red. She watched as the others fell around her. Clarke turned to run into the dropship, but she collapsed and was unable to move. Her head was spinning, and she fought to keep her eyes open. _Where was Bellamy? _she thought as her vision slowly went dark.


	8. eight

"Bellamy!" Raven shouted. She ran out of the drop ship and met him and the three others at the gate. All four of the hunters looked around at the empty camp. Tents had fallen, and guns were scattered across the ground.

"Raven, where's Clarke?" Bellamy asked. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"I don't know," Raven said out of breath. He felt sick to his stomach.

"What do you meant you don't know? What the hell happened?" Bellamy raised his voice. She couldn't be gone. He just got her back.

"We were talking and then there was yelling, and she told me to hide and to radio you, and then she went outside. Next thing I knew, everyone was gone— Finn, Clarke, Monty Jasper, Harper, Miller, everyone."

"People don't just disappear, Raven!" He yelled.

"Bellamy, I know that, but you need to calm down," Raven said. She needed him to stay calm so she could stay calm. Finn was gone.

"Calm down! How the hell am I supposed to calm down when all but six of us are missing, when- when Clarke is missing?," Bellamy yelled. His fingers were interlocked, and his hands were on his head. He started to panic once more. "Where's O? Where's Octavia?" he shouted looking around.

"I'm right here, Big Brother," Octavia walked through the gate unaware of the missing delinquents. Bellamy ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Where were you?" He demanded. She would normally pass him off as overprotective, but she could tell by the emotion in his voice that something was wrong. He wasn't being overprotective; he was scared. She looked around.

"With Lincoln. What happened, and where'd everyone go?" She looked around.

"We don't know," Bellamy said.

"Well, what happened?" Octavia asked looking around.

"Clarke and I were talking when we heard shouting, and she told me to hide and radio Bellamy to come back. She walked outside, and I haven't seen her or anyone else since," Raven said.

"We'll find them, Bellamy. We'll find Clarke," Octavia looked at her brother.

"How? We have no idea what happened or where they are. There's only six of us left," Bellamy said looking down to the ground. She could tell he was doing his best not to cry.

"We will," Raven said.

Octavia saw the tears forming in his eyes. They weren't for the forty seven people. They were for one. They were for her. Octavia had never seen him like this before. She had never seen him lose his mind. She assumed he did when she and their mother were arrested, but she wasn't there to see that. She grabbed her brother by the arm and dragged him to the drop ship.

"You need to pull it together, Bell, for the four of them out there and for me."

"I can't, O," Bellamy fought tears and as he lowered his head. She placed her hand on his shoulder. She leaned closer to let him fall on her.

"Yes, you can; you're our leader."

"I'm not—not without her. She's the head, and I'm the heart." He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "She's the head, and I'm the heart," he cried. Octavia crouched down beside him and but her hand on his shoulder. "She's— She's gone, O. I need her. I can't lead without her, and I don't think I can live without her," His face fell into his hands, and he sobbed. "I love her so much. I can't lose her too."

"You won't. We'll find her, okay? We'll find all forty eight of them," Octavia assured. Bellamy only nodded. He laid his head on her shoulder and cried. The younger Blake did her best to comfort her brother. "We'll find her," she whispered.

* * *

Clarke squinted her eyes as she opened them. The bright light shined in her face as she tried to focus her eyes on the white squares of the ceiling. She felt something she hadn't felt in a long time: cleanliness. It wasn't a dip-in-the-river kind of clean. It was _clean_, clean. It was soap and warm water, clean clothes, clean bed, a clean room.

She sat up in her bed wondering where she was. She could feel herself starting to panic. _Don't pani_c, she reminded herself, _it's not good for the baby_. She sat on the edge of the bed and ripped the IV out of her arm. She had only ever seen them in her books and in the Ark's medbay. _Was she even on Earth still? _She winced when her feet touched the floor. It was cold and hard.

She recognized the genre of music playing softly over the speakers as classical music. She managed to give a soft smile as she recalled a time she had once listened to it with her father.

She stood up and brought her hand to her belly. She looked at the painting on the wall, and walked closer to it. _Van Gogh_, she thought. She had only ever seen pictures of his work in their books on the Ark.

She looked around the room and walked to the door. _Where was she? Where was everyone?_

She pounded on the glass when she saw Monty in the door's window across the hall.

"Monty!" She watched him mouth her name back. He couldn't hear her, and she couldn't hear him. She slammed her hand on the door harder.

She stopped pounding on the door when she noticed the sign on the wall.

_Mount Weather_. They were in Mount Weather.


	9. nine

They had been gone for almost two months now. There had been no sign of the forty eight for weeks. The remaining six along with the help of Lincoln repaired the damaged tents.

They had built a small building out of wood to store the meat. It was quickly filled with a plethora of rations due to the shortage of people in the camp.

Raven had been working on a way to contact the Ark, but she hadn't had any luck so far. She had to fill them in on who was already dead or now missing. She slammed her fist down on the table in frustration and slid its contents onto the floor. Raven turned around, leaned back against the table and raised her necklace to her lips. As much as she had been furious with Finn for cheating, she needed him and missed him. The sound of footsteps pulled her from her thoughts.

The six who had been left behind had become somewhat closer over the last two months. The were the only ones left. They had to stick together to survive. They depended on each other.

"Can you fix this?" Bellamy asked. He handed Raven the radio. He couldn't get it to turn on, but then again, Bellamy wasn't the most tech savvy person.

"Sure," she said. He handed the radio to Bellamy. He started to walk away, but he stopped when he heard Raven speak up.

"I know you miss her." Bellamy turned around. "I miss her too."

"What?"

"Not in the way you do, but I miss seeing her around here," Raven responded. Bellamy stared blankly at her. "She told me about you two."

"She told you?," he asked. He and Clarke had agreed not to tell anyone except Octavia.

"Yeah," Raven said, "I don't think she meant to. She was just talking, and she let it slip. It was the day they all went missing— just before it all happened, actually. By the way, I told her about us."

"Really? Now, she probably hates me. Thanks, Reyes," Bellamy said.

"Chill out, Bellamy, she wasn't mad. It was all in the past. She slept with Finn, and I slept with you. We laughed, called it even, and we agreed to be friends. I think part of me always wanted to try to be friends with her, but hating her was easier than hating Finn even when it wasn't her fault."

He stared at Raven closely. _Girls were weird_.

They stood in silence, and Raven worked to repair the radio. When it was done, she turned around and handed it to him.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks, Raven," Bellamy said. He paused and held the radio in his hand. "I do miss her. I miss her so much."

"I miss him a lot too," she said. "Do you think that they're okay?"

"I hope so," Bellamy said. They were no where to be found. He hoped and prayed that they were all safe— that _she _was safe.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"It's all I can do," Bellamy said. Truthfully, it was all he could do. They vanished without a trace. He often wondered if it could have been the grounders that took them, but he told himself they would have probably just killed them instead.

"Somebody get Bellamy!"

Bellamy and Raven turned to the dropship door and ran out. He wasn't sure whose voice called for him, but he and Raven were met at the door by Octavia.

"Bellamy, it's Finn," Octavia said out of breath, "He's alive!"

Bellamy and Raven looked toward the gate. It was Finn. Raven took off running.

"Finn!" She yelled. She through his arms around her neck ignoring the dirt, mud and blood that covered his body.

"Raven," he said. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she buried her head in his neck. They pulled back from each other.

"I need to see Clarke. I need to tell her she was right," Finn panted. Raven was slightly hurt that he mentioned her first.

"What do you mean? We haven't seen her since she went missing with the rest of you," Octavia asked. She looked over at her brother.

"No. No. No. They said— they said that she wanted to come back to camp, that they let her go and that she came back here," Finn said worried.

"They? Who's they? Grounders?" Murphy asked.

"The people in Mount Weather," Finn said.

"There's people in Mount Weather?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes," Lincoln interjected, "we call them the Mountain Men or Maunon. They control the acid fog."

"We have to get our people out," Finn said, "None of us believed her when she said it was too good to be true. Not long after that, she went missing. They told us she wanted to leave so they let her. I knew something had to be going on because she wouldn't just leave us."

Bellamy's heart sank. She was still gone. Even if she had been with Finn and the others, he would have felt better knowing she was alive.

"Was everyone else okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if they will be for much longer. They've got grounders too. They're hanging them upside down for their blood, and they're dumping the bodies for the reapers. There's these cages filled with hundreds of grounders, and in another room, there's forty eight cages, one for each of us."

Octavia looked back over at her brother. He looked pale. He felt sick.

"Bell, are you okay?"

"No, I have to go," he said. He ran out of the camp. Octavia gave him his distance but still followed behind him.

She watched him crawl into a bunker, and she did the same.

Their place.

"Bell, what's wrong?" Octavia asked. She knew it had something to do with Clarke.

"She's dead. Clarke's dead. I know it," Bellamy said. He slammed his fist against the wall.

"You do not know that, Bellamy. She's a fighter," Octavia said.

"You heard what he said, O! They're draining their blood and tossing the bodies out to the reapers. She went missing, and Finn said they lied about where she was! I've lost her!" Bellamy cried. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sobbed. Octavia sat beside him and put her hand on his back.

"You haven't lost her yet, Bellamy. You think you have, but you haven't— not until you see it with your own two eyes. Until then, we're gonna fight for her. We know where the forty six are, and we're gonna find her— alive. Okay?"

"Okay," Bellamy sniffled. He wiped his eyes and stood up. He looked at the bed. The sheets were still a mess. The bunker had remained untouched since the last time they were there. His face changed.

The two Blakes walked together back to the camp.

"Dropship. Everyone. Now," Bellamy said walking through the gates. Raven looked at Octavia with curiosity, and Octavia shrugged. They followed him and the others into the dropship. They all sat around the table except Bellamy. He leaned forward on the table with his right hand in a fist.

He was determined.

He was determined she was alive.

He was determined to save her.

He was determined to fight.

"Finn, how the hell do we get into that mountain and kill every last one of those mountain men?"


	10. ten

**Two Months Ago**

_They had been there for a week. There was something off about these people. She had a feeling, and she couldn't shake it. Clarke had tried to warn the others, but no one believed her. They passed her off as scared and untrusting. So, she decided to take a look around._

_She came across this room full of grounders in cages, some, hanging by their feet, but that's when they caught her. She ran because she knew they'd kill her._

_She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She followed the halls and signs._

_She was almost there. She was almost free, but she froze when she heard the cock of a gun. Her heart was racing as she looked over the edge of the dam._

_"Stay where you are, and we won't shoot," the man shouted. All guns were pointed at her._

_She could run, but they would probably shoot her. They were unaware of her pregnancy. Her baby might not live if she were shot, or they both might not live. She could jump, but she couldn't swim. If she did, she would drown, and they'd both be dead in minutes. _

_She considered her options carefully before deciding her best chance was to surrender. Clarke slowly raised her hand and dropped the broken heel from the shoe to the ground. She had to survive. She had to save her baby. _

_The guard walked behind her and put her hands behind her back. She expected them to cuff her and shove down the hallway to the dorm or the white room. Instead, they stuck her with a needle, and she collapsed. _

_The next thing she knew, she woke up in a metal cage and half naked. She rattled the door in attempt to free herself. She wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious. _

_When Clarke realized it was no use, she set back in the cage and cried. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and she left her hand on her belly. She mentally swore she would do anything to protect this child. _

_She lifted her head to look around the room and counted the forty seven other cages. There was a table in the middle of the room. These people were planning something evil for her people, and she knew it. _

_"I'll keep you safe," she whispered. "I promise."_

_Clarke in the back corner of the cage, and silently cried. She assumed it had almost been an hour since she woke up. She lifted her head when she heard a voice. _

_"Good, you're awake." _

_Clarke looked over at the tall woman. Clarke recognized her immediately. Dr. Lorelei Tsing. An ominous smile formed across the doctors lips. _

_Dr. Tsing looked over at the guards in the room and motioned to Clarke. "Put her on the table," she ordered. Clarke moved as close as she could to the back of the cage and screamed. _

_"No, no, please, no!" She yelled. They strapped her down to the table. _

_Cage Wallace stepped into the room and shut the door behind himself. He walked over to the table and stopped the guards. He fashioned the strap across her neck to the table himself, and he whispered in Clarke's ear. _

_"It only hurts a little."_

_"No! What are doing?" Clarke asked. Tears were streaming down her face. _

_"Those years you spent in space allowed you to adapt to higher levels of radiation that the human body could actually handle. Bone marrow transplants from all forty eight of you will allow us to set foot on the ground again," Cage explained. _

_"You can't!" Clarke cried. She knew how painful an procedure like this could be. "Please!" She begged. Tears were streaming down her face. The sound of the drill pierced the air. "No! You can't do this to me,"she pleaded. _

_"It'll be over soon," he said. _

_"I'm—I'm pregnant," Clarke said, "You can't."_

_"She's pregnant?" Dr. Tsing asked. She looked over at her resident. "You were supposed to run labs and tests on everyone."_

_"We did, Doctor. The only explanation is a mixup with the results," the resident spoke up. Dr. Tsing sighed and looked over at Cage. _

_"We can't just send her back to her people. She'll tell them, and not to mention, your father will find out," Dr. Tsing said. _

_"Then we'll lock her away for the remainder of her pregnancy," Cage said. He motioned to the guards to take her down. Clarke continued to cry as they led her _

_down the hallway to her room._

* * *

**Present Day**

She laid in bed on her side. Her hand rested on her swollen belly. By now, Clarke was almost in the second trimester of her pregnancy. She had been in solitary confinement for the last two months. The only human contact she ever had in that time was when her meals were brought to her and when Dr. Tsing would come by for her appointments.

She often sat there and talked to her baby. Clarke recalled once read in her medical books that a fetus would learn its mother's voice. She imagined that she had probably talked the child's undeveloped ear off by now.

She would tell stories about her time on the Ark with her father and the time on the ground. She told stories of her adventures with Bellamy, and she'd talk about how much she missed him.

Clarke wondered how the forty seven were if they were even alive. They had to be alive; otherwise, they wouldn't be keeping her hidden still. She wondered how Bellamy was.

_Was he alive? Was he still looking for her?_

She regretted waiting to tell him about the baby. She wondered if Lincoln had broken his promise and told Bellamy or Octavia.

She looked at the little black and white sonogram that she held in her hand and ran her thumb across it. She pulled out the image behind the sonogram and stared at the 3D ultrasound. They didn't have them on the ark.

She stared at the image. The baby looked as if it had it's father's nose. Maybe, she was going crazy. Maybe, she was missing him, but to her, the baby seemed to favor its father.

She laid back in the bed on her side. Her head rested on one pillow while she hugged the other one tightly with an arm. She sighed and stared once more at the images she held in her hand.

"Your daddy will find us, little one. He's alive, and he'll find us," she whispered as a small tear trickled off her face and onto the pillow, "I just know it."


	11. eleven

"No weapons," Lincoln said. They looked to the sign at the entrance of Polis. "It is against the law."

Bellamy lifted the gun from around his body and placed it on the ground. He took the handgun that he once used to shoot Jaha out of back waistline of his pants. He tossed it aside next to his other gun. Octavia laid her sword down, and Raven laid her gun down.

"You really think this'll work, Lincoln?" Bellamy looked over to Lincoln and Octavia.

"Anya was— is the commander's second, and the commander will want her people back. My people believe jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood. If Maunon has taken lives, then Maunon will pay with their own," Lincoln spoke. Bellamy,

Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, and Finn walked through the path to Polis. They all raised their hands above their hands to signify that they had come in piece. Every arrow in the tree line was aimed at them.

"Ai laik Lincoln kom Trikru en ai gaf Lexa kom Trikru, Heda kom Kongeda," Lincoln announced. They reached the end of the path and walked into Polis.

People passed throughout the streets. Children ran around laughing. Merchants stood in their booths and sold food, clothing, and other items. They were a society. The delinquents' eyes followed the large tower up to the flame.

"Indra," Lincoln said. He reached out to grab her arm, but she turned away.

"Traitor," she mumbled. They followed her into the tower and up the elevator. The four Skaikru were astounded by the fact that there was a living and thriving civilization.

When they reached the top floor, they were treated by several grounders who stood watch by the door. They stepped aside and opened the door as Indra led the guests through the door.

"Heda," Titus said. "Your guests are here."

"I should have you arrested. Although, it seems that you are either very brave or very foolish for setting foot in here, Lincoln kom Trikru," Lexa said. She stared at Lincoln intensely.

"Heda, he is no Trikru," Indra glared at Lincoln, "He is nothing but a traitor."

The commander ignored her.

"You," Lexa said. She pointed at Bellamy, "What is your name?"

"Bellamy Blake," he answered.

"What is it that you seek, Bellamy Blake of the Sky People?"

"Peace," he said.

"Nonsense," Indra scoffed. Lexa glared at her once more before raising her voice.

"Enough, Indra," Lexa demanded. Indra stepped back into the darkened corner.

"You ask for much, Bellamy. My people hate Skaikru, and I cannot grant it to you," Lexa said. "Why is it that you seek peace?"

"I have information that you want," he said.

"How could you possibly know what I want?"

"Anya," Bellamy said, "your second, is still alive."

"That's impossible. She was killed on the bridge in the explosion which _your _people caused," Indra said.

"She's alive," Finn said. He stepped forward. "Along with many of your people, but they won't be for much longer."

"Are you threatening the lives of my people?"

"No," Lincoln answered, "He is not. Em ste Maunon, Heda."

"Maunon?" Lexa asked, "Tell me more."

"They're draining our people and theirs as well," Lincoln explained. He tilted his head towards Bellamy, "for their blood. They hang them from their feet until they are dead and give their bodies to the reapers. You know that Maunon is responsible for the acid fog, but they are responsible for the reapers, also. They create them at the expense of our people."

"How have you come about this information?" She asked. Finn spoke up.

"I was there, and I saw it with my own eyes when I escaped. It's our people, and it's your people. We can't sit back and let them be murdered."

"You all come to me for peace and for help, but I cannot give you both."

"But you can," Bellamy said. "I know you've considered it. Why else would you have agreed to see us or to send your second to meet us on the bridge that day? We have a common goal— to free our people. So, let's do that together. We have understanding of their technology. You have the army. I want my people back just as much as you do, Heda. You wouldn't be a great commander if you didn't care about your people."

The air was heavy. Skaikru's fate was in her hands. Lexa remained silent and thought.

"I will take it into consideration."

Bellamy, Raven, Finn, and Octavia sighted in relief. Consideration was better than a no. It was hope.

"Heda, you can't be serious!" Indra said appalled. "You should wipe out Skaikru while you have the chance and march our armies on the mountain."

"I could. I should," she paused, "but I won't. There will be a summit tonight to give my final decision. Until then, neither Skaikru nor Lincoln are to be harmed as they are now under the Coalition's protection. Am I understood?" Lexa stood. She looked around as the grounders nodded. "Titus, our guests should have rooms for the night. Make sure they are treated well, and call for a summit with the ambassadors."

"Yes, Heda," Titus said. He looked at Bellamy, Raven, Finn, Lincoln, and Octavia. "This way."

"Bellamy, a word?" Lexa asked.

"Of course," he said. He walked back towards Lexa.

"Give us the room," she ordered to Indra and the other grounders.

"Tell me, Bellamy. How many of your people are taken?" Lexa asked.

"Forty eight."

"And your other leader, the girl—was she taken as well?" Lexa asked.

"Yes, Clarke was taken." Bellamy looked away as if to hide a tear.

"You speak as though you care for her. Do you?" Lexa asked.

"I do," he answered.

"Is she the reason you came to me for help?"

"No, my people are the reason I came to you. Clarke is the reason I want to kill every single person in that mountain."

"You would do anything for her?" Lexa asked. She sympathized with Bellamy. Lexa would have done anything for Costia, if she were still alive.

"Yes, Heda."

"Very well then," Lexa said, "If your people can get us into the mountain to bring both of our peoples home, then I, Lexa kom Trikru, Commander of the Twelve Clans and heir to Becca Pramheda, welcome Skaikru into the coalition as the thirteenth clan."

"Thank you," Bellamy said.

"We bind ourselves in blood," Lexa said. She stood and pulled her blade from its sheath. She cut across her hand. "Oso tai choda op kom jus," she said as she handed the blade to Bellamy. He noticed the odd color of her blood. It was dark. He took the blade from his ally's hand and winced as he slid it across his palm.

"Oso tai choda op kom jus," Bellamy said. He reached out his hand to Lexa's hand, and he smiled. They were going to save their people. He was going to save Clarke.


	12. twelve

**Day One**

He gasped for air. His whole body ached. His head felt dizzy and light. Everything was upside down. Everything around him was blurry but was slowly becoming clearer.

He did his best to recall the events leading up to this point.

_Leaving Lincoln behind in the tunnels. Being tossed into a cage like an animal. _

He wondered if Lincoln made it out before they saw him too.

He looked around the girl who knelt in front of him.

"Who are you?" She asked. Bellamy remained silent and continued to breathe heavily. "You're from the Ark aren't you?" He didn't answer. "Do you know Jasper?" She asked.

"Maya?" Bellamy guessed. He remembered Finn talking about the Mount Weather girl who helped them, the one who Jasper was practically in love with. He watched her nod.

"How about helping me down," he asked with a short, relieved smile. She stood up and ripped the wires off of his chest, but she stepped back when the door opened.

"Lovejoy."

Bellamy could hear the nervous tone in her voice. She walked back to the wall. Bellamy continued to hang and breathe quietly. His heart was racing.

He wasn't sure how long he had been dangling before Lovejoy, as Maya called him, lowered him down. Bellamy remained still until he was free and attacked Lovejoy. He winced when he felt a sharp pain in his arm, but he ignored it. This was his way in. This was his way to her, to his family, to his friends. The grounder woman grabbed Lovejoy's arm, and Bellamy placed his hands around his neck. Seconds later, Lovejoy's lifeless body fell to the ground. Bellamy stood back out of breath.

He just killed a man.

He looked up at Maya.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, "I need you to undress him, quickly."

The girl nodded, and Bellamy walked away. He looked at each cage frantically searching for her or any of them. "Clarke?" he shouted. He ran up and down each aisle hoping the mother of his child and the love of his life could be here alive. He silently prayed that she hadn't been there and was now dead.

He ran back over to Maya and quickly dressed himself in Lovejoy's uniform.

"Have you seen, Clarke?" he asked her worried.

"She's been gone for weeks. They all said she chose to leave, but I don't believe President Wallace or his son," she said. His heart sank. They didn't know where she was either.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're in the dorm," she said.

"Take me there," Bellamy said. He looked over at the grounder woman in the cage, "Thank you."

"Echo," she answered, introducing herself. She may have hated the Sky People, but he was the closest thing to her people's chance to escape, "kom Azgeda."

"Echo," Bellamy repeated, "I'm Bellamy. Stay alive. I'll be back."

* * *

**Day Three**

He had been hidden inside Mount Weather for three days now. He had been speaking to Octavia and Raven with the radio thanks to Monty and Jasper. The grounder armies were camped right outside of the Mountain Men's kill zone. They were waiting for the acid fog to be taken out and that was on his agenda for the day.

He still had not seen Clarke in the time he had been in this dreadful mountain. He had no idea if she were dead or alive.

The dorm had gone on lockdown once they forty seven were questioning Harper's whereabouts. Now, the only time he was able to come in was by force as a guard. He gently yet forcefully shoved Monty up against the wall.

"Still no sign of Harper and Clarke. I'm taking out the fog today," Bellamy whispered.

"Cage is the one doing this," Monty whispered back. He pushed back on Bellamy for show. "He's Dante's son. I don't think he knows about this. So, find him. I think he's on our side."

"Okay," Bellamy said.

"Find Dante," Monty reiterated before Bellamy pushed him with the rest of the delinquents. Bellamy walked out with the rest of the guard and left the delinquents to themselves.

He needed to find this Dante. Maybe he was a good guy. Maybe he knew where Clarke was. He rounded the corner into the storage room. As he walked closer, Maya pulled the framed art from the wall. Bellamy reached his arm into the hole and pulled out the radio.

"Raven, are you there?" Bellamy said. All he and Maya heard was static. "Raven, come in."

Static.

"Bellamy," Raven's voice crackled over the radio. "How's it going?"

"We need to move quicker. They took Harper, and the dorm is on lock down," Bellamy said.

"Crap," Raven said. She stayed silent before speaking. "Okay, you need to take down the fog."

"I don't know how or where it is," he said. He took his finger off of the talk button and looked over at Maya. "Do you?"

"No, but I know of someone who does," Maya said.

"Who?" Bellamy asked.

"My father. He's an engineer. He can help us," Maya said. Bellamy looked at her. "It's okay. We can trust him. He's on our side."

"Nevermind, Raven. Maya's father can help us,"

"Good. Less work for me," Raven said. Bellamy laughed and shook his head. "Have you found her yet?"

"No," he said hanging his head, "We've got to go."

Any longer and they could be caught.

"You will," she assured him, "You'll find her."

"I hope so," Bellamy said before turning the radio off. He and Maya placed everything back they way it had once been. "Let's go find your father."

* * *

**Several Weeks Ago**

_"Bellamy."_

_Bellamy turned his head to look up at Lincoln. He slid over to the side giving Lincoln room to sit beside him on the log. The fire crackled as the smoke rose to the sky. The warmth of the fire made him even more tired than he already_

_"There's something I need to tell you," Lincoln said. Octavia sat on the other side of Bellamy._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"A few weeks before they all went missing, Clarke came to me for help. She was sick, unable to keep anything down," he paused. "She made me promise not to say anything to you or Octavia, not until she could find a way to tell you first. She's not here to tell you, but we thought you should know."_

_"Know what?" Bellamy asked. He looked over at Lincoln. When he didn't answer, Bellamy worriedly looked over at his little sister, "O, tell me what?"_

_"She's pregnant, Bell."_

_"What?" _

_Clearly, he heard wrong. Clarke couldn't have been pregnant. He was careful. They were careful._

_"Clarke's pregnant." _

_Octavia placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and hugged him. He was in shock. He laid his head over on her shoulder. He wasn't quite sure how to react._

_Of course, he was over the moon and thrilled, and he was even surprised by the fact that she was carrying his child. But he was still worried, scared, and terrified._

_It wasn't just Clarke who was missing anymore._


	13. thirteen

**Day Four**

Maya's father was about to take out the fog and go into hiding soon. Until then, Bellamy was going on his own mission to find Clarke. Dante Wallace had to know something, but no one had seen or heard from him in days. Maya was unsure of Dante's whereabouts as much as anyone else. She had suggested their prison or his office, but he wasn't there.

Bellamy stepped off of the elevator with Maya and to the doors of their quarantined facility. It was her last place she could think of to look.

"They're all out to lunch," Maya said looking up to him. She swiped her key card, and they pushed through the double doors. "We don't have a lot of time. Run and look through each window quickly."

"Got it," Bellamy said. He picked up his pace and began to poke his head in the window of each door. Each room was white, and the majority of them was empty. He looked over at Maya, and she shook her head. _No sign of Dante_, he told himself.

He continued to run to each window and stopped when he came to one. A blonde, more specifically Clarke, sat on the edge of the bed with her back facing the door.

Maya noticed Bellamy staring and walked over to him.

"Did you find him?"

Bellamy shook his head.

"It's her. I found her," Bellamy said. Maya pulled the chart from the box.

"Clarke?"

"Yeah," Bellamy said, "We need to get her out of here."

"Bellamy, we can't," Maya responded. He stared at her.

"Why not?" He found her. She was alive. He needed to see her.

"She's got an appointment in half an hour with Dr. Tsing." Maya gestured to the clipboard, and Bellamy snatched it from her. "We need to go, _now_."

He scanned over her chart quickly.

"She's pregnant," he said.

"That's what it says," Maya said, "Eleven weeks." She watched his face. "You didn't know. Did you?"

"No, no, I did. I found out after she went missing, but just seeing it in writing like this makes it more real," he paused before pleading, "I need to get in there."

Maya couldn't help that she was a hopeless romantic and sympathized with him.

"Fine, but you get one minute then we absolutely have to leave. There's a staff meeting after her appointment. We'll come back and get her then."

"Okay."

"Here," Maya said. She handed him a lunch tray from the nearby cart, "Take this. Keep your head down. Turn the record player up. Don't let them see your face. Don't let them hear you. As much as you want to, you can't touch her." Maya swiped the key, and Bellamy walked in.

He set the tray down on the table making sure to keep his face hidden. He turned the music up walked up behind her.

"Act normal," he said. Clarke knew that voice from anywhere. It was Bellamy. He found her. She wanted to cry and cling to him, but she couldn't.

"What are you doing?" She asked startled, surprised yet fearful. "I have a doctor's appointment soon."

"I know. I saw your chart." He handed her the tray. "How are you feeling? How's the baby? Lincoln and Octavia told me after you all went missing."

"I'm fine. We're fine. Are you mad?" She asked looking down. She sat the tray on the bed beside her.

"Of course I'm not mad, Princess," Bellamy said, "I'm the opposite."

He left a soft smile barely creep across the corner of his lip. She was pregnant with his child. She smiled too.

"I haven't heard that name in so long," she said, "How long have I been here? Is everyone else okay?"

"Two months," Bellamy said. He watched her face fall when he mentioned how long they had been missing. "but Finn is safe and with the grounders, and Harper has gone missing though. The dorm is on lockdown."

"Oh, God, Bellamy!" Clarke called out in horror as she quickly recalled the day she was captured, "They're using us for our bone marrow!"

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. They stopped when I told them I was pregnant." Relief washed over Bellamy's face. "Why is Finn with the grounders."

"There's a lot to get you caught up on, Princess. They're helping us, and we're helping them. The commander has agreed to let us into their coalition if we can succeed," Bellamy heard a soft knock on the door. He had to go. "We're coming back for you during their staff meeting. I have to go." He stared at her wishing he could do more than speak that he could hold her, kiss her, bring her with him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bell. Be safe."

"I'll try."

He walked out of the door and stepped into the hallway. Maya looked at her watch and picked up their pace.

"I need to radio Raven," he said desperately.

"Okay," she said. They made their way to the storage room. Bellamy's mind was racing. Clarke was safe and alive and was apparently pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be excited, but he wasn't. Bellamy was worried. He was concerned. It wasn't just Clarke anymore. It was their unborn child too that he had to get out of the mountain. He reached his hand into the wall as Maya removed the frame. He turned the radio on and held his thumb on the button.

"Raven, come in. Raven, are you there?"

"I'm here," she answered. He sighed relieved.

"Is Octavia there?"

"Yeah, she's right here. I'm putting her on."

"What's up, Big Brother?" Octavia voice crackled to life over the radio.

"There's been a change in plans," Bellamy said.

"What happened?"

"I need you to meet me in the tunnels in about an hour and a half."

"Why? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's just. I found her, O. I found, Clarke," Bellamy said. Octavia and Raven could hear the emotion in his voice over the radio.

"Is she safe? Is she okay?" Octavia asked. Bellamy's voice worried her.

"Yeah, I need to get her out of here and to you. Look, she's," Bellamy paused, "O, she really is pregnant."

"Of course she is, you big idiot," Octavia said letting out a small laugh. "Did you think Lincoln and I would lie about something like that?"

"No, it's just all hitting me now. I'm going to be a dad."

"You are, and while I'm excited about you and Clarke becoming parents, Big Brother, I'm way more excited about being an aunt!"

Bellamy laughed. He could hear Octavia stating to Raven that she would be the only actual aunt related by blood.

"That makes you the first of our people in a century too," he said smiling when he heard Octavia squealing over the radio. It was the first time he had truly smiled in a while. He was going to be a father.

"I guess that means congratulations are in order," Raven said stealing the radio from Octavia.

"Thanks, Reyes," Bellamy said with a smile still across his face, "Listen, Maya's dad is taking out the fog in half an hour. While he's doing that, she and I are going to get Clarke who should be done with her doctor's appointment by then. According to Maya, the staff should be in a meeting, and when they are, we'll sneak Clarke to the tunnels. By then, the fog should be down. I'll go back in and set the grounders free. Tell the commander to be ready to attack."

"Copy that," Raven said.

"And Bell?" Octavia interjected.

"Yeah, O?"

"It's not just me who needs you anymore, be careful."

"I will," he said. Bellamy forced a smile before turning the radio off. He was going to get the rest of his family.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, y'all! Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. I'm excited for the next few chapters. I wrote them a while ago, and I've been editing and editing. I think their ready now, and I can't wait for y'all to read them!**

**I'm working on chapter 19 now; so, if there's anything you'd like to see post- Mt. Weather or any couples I can drag into the spotlight with Bellarke. Just drop a comment and let me know or dm me :)**

**My plan is to update every Sunday and Wednesday. I had a busy day yesterday; so that's why I'm just publishing a new chapter late.**

**As always, I really appreciate the good feedback; let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**ELS**


	14. fourteen

"Bellamy!" Octavia screeched and threw her arms around her older brother. He wrapped her arms around her. "I'm glad your safe, Big Brother," Octavia said stepping back to look at Clarke. "Clarke," she hugged her smiling, "How's my niece or nephew?"

"They're just fine, Octavia," she said, "_I'm _fine by the way. Thanks for asking."

"I was getting to it," Octavia laughed. She hugged Clarke who when she stepped back, looked at Bellamy with the largest grin.

Clarke walked towards Bellamy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her feet off of the ground momentarily before setting her back down. Her hormones were only partially to blame for crying as they held each other.

"There's something I never thought I'd see," Octavia said smiling. Bellamy and Clarke were to lost in the moment with each other to noticed her comment.

"I missed you," she cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I was so scared I had lost you, Princess," the older Blake cried.

"But you didn't. You found me," Clarke smiled, "You found _us_."

"You have to go back in," Indra interrupted. "It was our deal."

"A deal's a deal," Bellamy said looking over to Indra and back down at Clarke, "I have to get their people out."

"So, go, Bell, and please, be safe. Come back to us," she grabbed his hand and placed it on her small bump. Her one hand covered his, and her other reached around the back of his neck to pull him closer. Their foreheads pressed against each other. "You can do this." He nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too," he said before kissing her. He turned to his sister and hugged her one last time before heading back in. He walked over to Indra who said or did nothing but hold her arm out to him. He reciprocated the action, and they looked at each other. "Tell your commander to be ready to attack. The fog is down now, and I'm going to free your people. You'll hear from us when it's time."

"Thank you," Indra said, "Bellamy kom Skaikru."

He could tell Indra was beginning to change her opinion of the Sky People. He turned to look one last time at the three women before heading back inside this dreadful mountain. He shut the door behind himself and leaned against it. Bellamy let out a deep breath to calm his nerves. _You can do this_, he told himself. _For O. For Clarke. For our baby. For our people. I can do this. I can do this._

* * *

Clarke turned her head at the sound of her voice being called. A woman with long hair and a long dark cape walked towards her. Dark paint covered her face.

"Their commander," Octavia whispered before letting go of Clarke's arm.

"I am glad to know Bellamy's mind is at ease now that he knows you are safe. You are expecting," Lexa said half asking.

"Yes, Commander, I am," Clarke said respectfully. She smiled knowing she was carrying Bellamy's child.

"Nonsense, you may call me Lexa," she said smiling, "and congratulations. It is nice to finally meet you. I have heard much about you from Bellamy."

"Likewise, Lexa," Clarke said, "and thank you. Would you mind bringing me up to speed on everything?"

"I don't mind, but there is somewhere I need to be at the moment. Indra, Octavia, please, tell Clarke everything she needs to know."

"Yes, Heda," Indra responded. Indra, Clarke, and Octavia walked into the tent.

On the table, a layout of the mountain was spread across. Clarke admired their talent in sculpting the figurines which represent the tents and armies. Indra informed Clarke that once Bellamy freed the "secret army" and gave the go ahead, they would storm the mountain. Grounders on the outside. Grounders on the inside. She explained that the fog was down and that they would be marching into the Mountain Men's now disabled "kill zone" when the commander returned.

Not much later, a grounder came in asking for Clarke and Octavia. The two Skaikru women followed the her into another tent and changed into the grounder apparel which they had been given. _It fits too tightly,_ she thought, but only because she was growing.

"Look at you," Octavia said still grinning, "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Eleven almost twelve weeks, I think. Here," Clarke said reaching into the pocket of her Mount Weather clothes. She pulled out her sonogram and handed it to Octavia who stared at it blankly.

"What is this?" Octavia asked confused.

"That's the baby," Clarke said. She pointed at the black and white image, "Here's its head and a hand, and there's it's legs and feet."

Octavia stared in awe before speaking up.

"I spent sixteen years under the floor; so, I've never seen this before. How cool is that though!"

"It's pretty cool," Clarke said laughing. "We had ultrasounds on the Ark. We just didn't have the resources to print them out. All you could ever see was what was on the screen."

Octavia handed the image back to Clarke who found a place in her clothes to hold it. They both knew Lexa would be back soon ,and they decided to make their way back to the commander's tent. However, Clarke stopped when she saw Finn.

"Finn!"

"Clarke?" He asked surprised to see her alive. "They said they let you come back to camp, but when I got there, you weren't. I thought they had killed you."

"No, they planned to, but I'm pregnant," she said. She watched his face fall.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. She nodded as her hand fell to her belly. She could tell he wasn't too thrilled.

"Yeah, I am."

"Who's the lucky guy?" His question was filled with sarcasm. "Bellamy?" he guessed jokingly. Clarke nodded. "You've got to be kidding me. Him? Really, Princess?"

"Don't call me that, and you don't get to have an opinion—not after what you did to me and Raven."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm happy for you. I really am," he said. Clarke stared him down. She wasn't buying it. "Okay, fine, you got me. I'm happy you're happy about it and having a baby just not about the fact that it's his. I'm glad you're alive though," Finn said hugging her.

"Me too," she said. She pulled back from him when she heard the sound of a horn being blown. This was different than the fog warning. She looked around to find Indra and ran over to her. "What is that?"

"That can't be," Indra muttered, "The commander is ordering us to retreat."

"She's what?" Clarke asked. She spotted Lexa as several other weak grounders exited the door. Clarke marched up to the commander, "What the hell is happening?"

"I am sorry, Clarke," Lexa said.

"What did you do?" Clarke asked angrily. She clinched her fists.

"What you and Bellamy would have done. Saved your people."

Clarke looked at Lexa in disbelief.

"What about my people?" Clarke demanded. She got in Lexa's face. "What about _my _people?"

"They were not a part of the deal."

Neither leader noticed that Lincoln had walked up.

"What is this?" Lincoln interrupted. Clarke continued to glare at the commander.

"Your commander's made a deal," she said. She turned her head to look at Lincoln.

"What about their people?" He asked Lexa. Clarke answered for her. She turned her head back to the commander.

"We'll all be killed, but she doesn't care about that. Do you, Commander?" Clarke eyes focused on Lexa.

"I do care, Clarke, but my duty is to protect my people."

"We're supposed to become your people! Bellamy told me. You made a deal!"

"I'm sorry, Clarke," Lexa said hanging her head. The commander stepped back but was stopped by Lincoln.

"Heda, teik osir gonplei. Beja!" he pleaded. _Let us fight. Please!_

"Em ste odon. All of our people withdraw, including you- those were the terms," Lexa said. _It is over._ She walked away. Lincoln looked at Clarke and Octavia with eyes full of sorrow.

Octavia, Murphy, and Finn stood around Clarke. They watched as the grounder army withdraw. Once they were gone, Raven ran over to them.

"Clarke!"

"What is it?" Clarke asked.

"It's Maya. I don't know what's happening, but she said it's urgent," Raven said catching her breath. She placed the radio in Clarke's hand. Clarke raised the device to her lips.

"Maya, what is it? Is everything okay?" She tried to ready herself for what Maya had to say, but nothing could.

"Clarke, they've got him. They captured Bellamy!" Maya said through the radio. Clarke froze. She reached out to grab Murphy's arm to steady herself. "Everyone else is missing too. It's only a matter of time before they find me too."

She handed the radio to Raven, and she looked over at Murphy. "Give me your gun."

"What?" he responded slightly confused.

"Murphy, no," Raven said.

"Give me your gun," she demanded before she snatched it from his hands.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Octavia's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm going to get Bellamy," she stated.

"No! That's a suicide mission at the least!" Finn interjected.

"Let me go," Octavia said pulling her sword from its sheath, "It's my brother. My responsibility."

"No, Octavia. He'd never forgive me if something happened to you," Clarke said stopping her.

"And he'd never forgive me either if something happened to you or the baby," Octavia said.

"Clarke, you can't. What about the baby?" Raven asked.

Everything was a blur to her. She couldn't speak; she couldn't hear; she couldn't think about anything except getting to Bellamy.

"I have to save him. I'm going to save him," Clarke spit out. Her voice was full of emotion and determination. She turned quickly on her heels and marched off. Finn ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Clarke, let me go with you. I can protect you. Bellamy would kill me if something were to happen to you and this baby."

"I don't need you to protect me, Finn," she shouted jerking her arm back.

"Yes, you do. I'm going with you whether you want me to or not," he said stepping in front of her. She pushed past him.

"Fine. Don't get in my way."


	15. fifteen

"Clarke, slow down," Finn pleaded.

"I can't. I have to help him," she said. Her voice shook as she looked around at the signs in the hallway. Finn placed his hand on her arm.

"We will, Clarke, but we won't be able to if the Mountain Men catch us, okay?" he said. She looked at him. "Just breath. All this running around and stress—it can't be good for Bellamy Junior, can it?" Clarke stared at him clearly not amused.

"We are _not _calling the baby Bellamy Junior!" Clarke said out of breath. Finn laughed.

"Okay, we won't call him that, but you need to be careful. It's not just you anymore."

"Oh, God," Clarke said emotionally. "I didn't even think. I wasn't trying to be careless. I just—She said he was in trouble, and it was like nothing else mattered except getting to him. I didn't even think about the baby or- or myself. Oh! I'm a terrible mother, already. It's not even born yet, and I'm already putting it's life in danger!"

"Shh," Finn said, "You're going to be an amazing mother, okay? Even if you are doing it alone. You'll have everyone to help you when you need it, not to mention I'll be there every step of the way."

"What do you mean alone?" Clarke asked. Was he seriously implying Bellamy would die in this mountain?

"Well, just that it's Bellamy. Is he really going to want to raise a kid with a one night stand? I'm just saying. We're all going to be around to help you raise the baby."

"Finn, Bellamy isn't just a one night stand. We were together for months before all of this happened. We're raising this baby _together_," Clarke explained. She watched Finns face fall for the second time that day.

"Oh," Finn said. The disappointment in his voice was not hard to miss. He still loved her. He knew that. She knew that. "Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I do," Clarke said smiling.

"Does he love you?" Finn asked.

"He does," she answered, "I'm sorry, Finn."

"Good, and don't apologize. If it's anyone who's sorry, it's me. I fell in love with both of you. I was a selfish idiot, and I hurt you and Raven in the process."

They stood in silence.

"Still though, if you decide Bellamy pisses you off so much that you want to leave him, you know where to find me," Finn joked.

"I'll keep that in mind," she laughed.

"Until then, I'll be cool Uncle Finn," he said smiling.

"Cool?" Clarke asked sarcastically before laughing.

"Yes cool. I'll teach him how to track, or I'll teach her how to be a spoiled princess. Although, she's got your DNA so it won't be that hard," he said. Clarke smiled.

"Thank you," she said looking at him.

"For what?" he looked at her curiously.

"For being okay with this," she said, "I know it's probably not easy."

He showed her a soft, forced smile. To be honest, he wasn't okay, not yet at least. The woman he loved was in love with and having a child with someone else. Someone he still didn't trust or care to like, but, nonetheless, she was happy. That was all that mattered to him.

"As long as you're happy. Now, come on, Princess. Let's go rescue your Rebel King."

They walked up and down the halls undetected for what felt like hours. The two continued to make sure to keep their heads down around the cameras. Clarke stopped when they came across an intersection of two hallways. Bellamy and Monty stood at the opposite end of the hallway.

"Bellamy!" Clarke shouted, and Finn looked back smiling as he watched her face light up. She was happy. That was all that mattered to him. His blood ran cold as he looked around the corner of the intersecting hallway.

"Clarke!" She stopped as soon as she heard her name yelled.

The next few seconds were a blur yet somehow simultaneously in slow motion. She found herself on the ground staring at the ceiling as the sound of gunshots erupted in the hallway. She turned her head to look down the hall. Two Mount Weather Security Detail members laid dead across the hallway floor. Bellamy had shot them with his stolen gun. She felt a wetness across her forehead as she wiped her hair from her face. It wasn't until she sat up that she noticed the blood and the coughing noise that brought her focus to the weight across her lap.

"No, no, no, no," Clarke cried to herself, "No!" she yelled.

Finn jumped in front of her.

He took a bullet that was meant for her.

She was too distracted to noticed Bellamy and Monty standing over her.

"Finn!" Clarke cried. "You're gonna be okay. You're okay," she said. She placed her hands on his torso as she subconsciously recalled the time in her internship that she learned to apply pressure to a gunshot wound.

"You need to go," Finn managed to whisper. He started coughing and choking on his own blood.

"Clarke, we have to go," Bellamy said. She ignored him. "Clarke."

"I—I can't lose him," Clarke cried. Her hands shook violently from her state of shock, "I can't lose you," She whispered. She took her hand and brushed his hair back from his face.

"Go," he whispered.

"Clarke, we have to go," Bellamy reiterated, "They're coming."

"Tell Raven I—," Finn choked. _He loved her. He was sorry for hurting her._

"I will. I promise," Clarke cried. She somehow understood what he couldn't say, and even if she didn't, she'd still lie because he was dying in her arms.

"Now go, Princess," he managed to whisper. She hated when Finn called her that, only ever longing to hear it come across Bellamy's lips. Bellamy reached out his hand to her, and Monty stood behind her to help lift her. Clarke looked back at Finn as Bellamy and Monty pulled her away.

She was too upset to hear Bellamy and Monty discuss where to go next, but before she knew it, she found herself in the same white halls she spent the last two months in. Bellamy set her in a chair, and Monty wiped the blood off of her hands and face with a towel and water. She looked up at Bellamy standing before and talking to Dante Wallace. Clarke pushed past Monty to stand up and walked over to Dante and Bellamy.

"Hello, Clarke," Dante said. Clarke stared at him.

"Monty," she said without turning her head. Her voice still shook from the previous event, "Can you get us into the control room?" Monty looked over at Bellamy.

"Not a problem."

"Good. We need to see what's happening on level five."

"What would happen if we released your people? What would happen to mine?" Dante asked.

"Shut up," Clarke demanded, "You're going to help us whether you want to or not," she looked over at Monty and Bellamy, "Where's Maya?" She asked just now realizing that she was absent.

"They killed her when she tried to help us escape," Bellamy said solemnly. Clarke's blood boiled. Maya and Finn were dead.

She shoved the old man forward and forced him to guide them to the command center. She pressed Murphy's gun into Dante's back, "Walk," she said clenching her jaw.

"Why aren't you on level five with everyone else?" Bellamy asked him as they walked.

"After what I've done, they can be free. I bear it so they don't have to."

"So, it was your idea to make the deal with the grounders," Bellamy stated.

"You son of a—," Clarke said, but she was cut off by Monty's announcement of their arrival. Finn was killed after helping her search for Bellamy because Lexa made a deal with Cage, because of Dante. To her, this man was partially to blame for Finn's death.

Monty pointed to the door, and the four of them walked in. He went directly to the computer system, "I'm in," he stated after a few minutes, "Command center is live." The four looked up on at the screen.

"Oh my God," Clarke gasped. A girl was strapped down to the table, "Is that Raven?" She asked.

"O," Bellamy said. Clarke looked over at him.

"What?" Clarke asked. She watched the blood drain from Bellamy's face. Octavia was chained to the wall. They had everyone of their people but the three in the command center.

"It's O. They have her," Bellamy said. His voice trembled with fear. He grabbed a radio and turned to Dante. "Tell them to stop," he demanded, "Tell them to stop. Now!" he shouted.

"I won't do that," Dante said simply. Clarke took the radio from Bellamy.

"Carl Emerson, Mount Weather Security Detail, come in," Clarke said as she stared at the screen. She lifted her thumb from the radio's button long enough for Emerson to respond.

"Who is this?" he answered. Clarke pressed down on the button.

"Clarke Griffin. Now, give the radio to the president," Clarke demanded. They watched on the monitor as Emerson followed her instructions.

"This is President Wallace."

"I have your father. If you don't let my people go, I _will _kill him," she warned. For the first time, her voice didn't shake.

"How do I know you have him?" the voice asked. Clarke held the radio in front of Dante's face as her thumb once more returned to the button.

"Stay the course, Cage," Dante said.

"You won't do it," Cage said into the radio.

"You clearly don't know me very well. You killed my friend and tortured my people. This ends, now! Release my people, or I _will _kill your father."

"I can't do that," Cage's voice responded. Clarke turned and pointed the gun at Dante. Bellamy tried to reason with Clarke.

"We need him."

"And I need his son to believe me," she looked over at Bellamy and back at the screen. She pressed her thumb on the button. "Don't make me do this."

"We all have a choice," Dante said.

"We did, but you both took that choice away from us," Clarke said.

"I'll take care of our people, Dad," Cage's voice said. Clarke aimed the gun at Dante's chest and fired. His lifeless body dropped to the ground.

"Listen to me. Stop the drilling, and no one else has to die," she warned. She watched as Cage called Emerson over, and Emerson walked away.

"He's coming this way. Can you deactivate his key card?"

"That one's easy," Monty said. His fingers flew back to the keyboard.

"Where's he going?" Bellamy asked looking at Cage.

"The dorm. Monty can you irradiate the level?" Clarke asked. Monty nodded.

"Clarke, are you sure about this? We need to think about this. There are kids," Bellamy pleaded, "and what about the people who helped us?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Clarke asked, "They've killed, are killing, our people, our friends. They're torturing them,and they won't stop."

They looked over at the screen and watched as Raven was taken off the table.

"If we do this, there's no going back," Bellamy warned. They watched as Cage pointed to Octavia, "What is he doing to her?" Octavia was being strapped to the table. "Clarke," Bellamy said desperately. He looked at Monty. "Why are you stopping?" Bellamy asked frantically.

"Because," he said, "All we have to do is pull that lever."

Clarke placed her hand on the lever and took in a deep breath. She had to do it. She had to save her people, her friends. She had to irradiate the level.

"I have to save them," she told herself. Bellamy placed his hand on top of hers. She looked over at him. "What are you doing?"

"My sister. My responsibility."

"Together," Clarke said. Her eyes remained on Bellamy's eyes. He nodded, refusing to look away from her. Simultaneously, they pulled the lever back. Alarms sounded all throughout the mountain. They did it. They pulled the lever. They irradiated level five.


	16. sixteen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey Y'all**

**I'm back!**

** I'm sorry about being M.I.A. the last few weeks. Among evacuation for Hurricane Dorian, family emergencies, weddings, work and MAJOR writer's block, I'm finally here with a new update. This chapter is mainly a filler with some Bellarke fluff since everything is starting to settle down in the delinquents' camp after Mount Weather. PM me if y'all have any ideas or things that y'all want to see happen in this story. I'm always open for suggestions.**

**As always, drop a review and let me know what you think.**

**and I really appreciate y'all's patience; so, without further ado...**

**...chapter sixteen**

**enjoy:)**

* * *

Tonight, the camp was alive. The bonfire roared in the middle of the camp four grounders who stood watch at the request of the commander. Polis was overflowing with grounders and delinquents.

Clarke looked out of the window and smiled as she watched some of her friends and grounders dance around a bonfire below.

They were celebrating. They deserved to celebrate.

This night was important.

They were making history.

Skaikru was joining the coalition as the Thirteenth Clan. They would finally be at peace.

She felt strong arms wrap around her, knowing good and well whose they belonged to. She continued to stare out of the window. His head rested on her shoulder as he looked out as well.

"They look happy."

"That's because they're not being hunted or tortured," Clarke stated.

"They deserve it. They deserve happiness."

She turned around and buried her face in Bellamy's chest. He tightened his embrace.

"What's wrong?" He could tell something was bothering her.

"It's just— Do I even deserve happiness after what I've done?"

"What we've done," Bellamy said, reiterating that it wasn't only her, "and yes, I believe we do. We've made impossible choices and sacrifices to be where we are today. We deserve happiness just as much as they do."

He kissed the top of her head before grabbing her hand. He lead her towards their bed.

"Lay down," Bellamy ordered. Clarke laughed at his failed attempt at seriousness. He lightly pushed her back. She tried to stand up, but he stood in front of her.

"Bellamy, I've got to get ready for the ceremony soon," she said.

"Exactly, we're going to have a long night, and you need as much rest as you can get especially if you're carrying our child. So, you're going to lay down and close your eyes while I talk to the baby."

"Fine," Clarke huffed. She did need to get ready soon, but she couldn't help but succumb to Bellamy's overprotectiveness. Frankly, it was adorable when it was about the her and the baby, but it was slightly frustrating when she or Octavia couldn't go about their day freely.

Clarke climbed into the bed with her head on the pillow. Bellamy laid on his chest, propping his head up with his arms. His face was near her belly, and he began to talk.

"Hey, Little Princess,"

"Really?" She interrupted. Clarke thought it would be a boy; he thought it would be a girl. Bellamy didn't have to look at her face to know that she was rolling her eyes.

"Yes, the baby is a she; now, be quiet and let me talk," Bellamy said. Clarke only laughed.

"It could very well be a boy too,you know."

"As I was saying, before your mother rudely interrupted us, it's me, your daddy. I thought you should know tonight's a pretty big night for us; so, go easy on your mom. She's becoming our official haiplana— that means queen in Trig, but you'll learn that when you're older. She'll still always be a princess, and even though _haiplana_ is just a title when it comes to our people and a role to the other grounders, she'll be the best one in the Kongeda."

Clarke smiled as she listened to him talk. It made her heart flutter.

She was still trying to understand the grounders' system of government. The commander, along with an ambassador from each clan, resided in Polis. The leader of the clans were known as the kings and queens. She wasn't fit to be queen, and she didn't want to. Her people were a democracy. Although, she opposed the title, she agreed when Lexa told her that it would only be before the eyes of the Coalition and that they could run the camp as Clarke and her people saw fit. She and Bellamy would still remain the co-leaders of the delinquent camp, just as they decided to do all those months ago.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the doors.

Bellamy jumped up and made his way to the door. When he opened it, a grounder woman stood, announcing she and a few other women were there to prepare Clarke for the ceremony.  
He took their hint, kissed Clarke on the cheek and left to find his sister.

When he exited the building, he searched through out the multitude of people. Music played, and people danced around the fire. They all celebrated the Coalition and Skaikru. However, only a select few would be permitted to attend the ceremony due to Queen Nia of Azgeda's opposition to Skaikru's joining the Coalition.

The short list of attendees was filled by the commander, the ambassadors, the seda, clan leaders, necessary guards, Clarke, and two other Skaikru guests.

Bellamy and Clarke's closest friends came to Polis to celebrate with them, but Octavia would be the only one allowed into the ceremony along with her brother. The remaining delinquents stayed behind at the camp to celebrate there.

Bellamy's eyes zeroed in on his sister as he walked swiftly towards her.

"O."

"Bellamy, hey, is it time?" His sister spun around and looked up at him.

"Almost. Are you all ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm going to just add that Monty and Jasper aren't in the right state to attend even if they were allowed in," she said, watching the look of confusion on his face, "Monty made moonshine."

"Oh," he said nodding as soon as it clicked. If Monty and Jasper brought moonshine to Polis, he could only assume the condition of everyone back at camp, "I'm going to go back up. Clarke's getting ready right now. We've got to be there in about 30 minutes. Are coming with me now or later?"

"I'll come with you. Let me tell Lincoln 'bye'," she answered.

* * *

Clarke took a deep breath before the double doors open. All eyes fell on her as she stepped forward. The voice of the woman singing was loud enough to be heard throughout the street, she thought. She raised her hand to her belly as she walked towards the front of the room. She was beyond nervous, but she refused to show any signs of it and walked with a straight face and her head held high.

The ceremony went by much more quickly than she expected and much more smoothly than they had all anticipated.

The commander assisted the Skaikru haiplana to her knees as well as rising to her feet, and Clarke gladly accepted her help. Lexa yelled something in her native tongue before the rest of the room shouted the same phrase and clapped.

Clarke's eyes met Bellamy's eyes in the room full of Grounders, and the co-leaders both shared a beaming smiles. They were finally at peace with the grounders.


	17. seventeen

Ever since the ceremony, members of Trikru visited often and offered to help build makeshift homes. Lincoln had also enlisted a few other grounders to help Bellamy extend the camp walls, and several healers from various clans had traveled near and far to exchange knowledge with Clarke. She offered to let them shadow her with three other delinquents she called interns.

One of the first shelters that the team of grounders helped build was a Raven's workshop. Clarke was taking over the dropship for medicinal purpose, and there wasn't enough room for both of their projects. Besides, Raven liked the idea of her own space to work.

She had been busying herself to ignore the grief of losing Finn. On the Ark, all she had was him. He was her family. Sure, everyone here in the camp was family, but it a different kind of family.

Unaware of Murphy's presence, she pounded on the silver metal box and cursed aloud.

"Geez, Reyes, what did that radio ever do to you?"

"Shut up." She turned to look at Murphy, "This piece of crap radio won't work. I've been going through every station I can get, yet I still can't reach the Ark."

Suggesting that she start over, Murphy walked over next to her and sat on the stool next to her.

"You know there's a ridiculous number of static stations," she said. He pointed back at the radio.

"I know that, but try again. Come on, I'll even turn the knob so your hands don't get tired."

"Fine," she huffed, "and for the record, my hands never get tired."

Murphy shook his head and let out a silent laugh before turning the knob back to the first notch. Raven pressed the her thumb down on the button and brought the radio to her lips.

"This is Raven Reyes. Can anyone here me?"

Static.

"See, I told you."

She looked at Murphy who only rolled his eyes.

"Moving on," he said. The two sat there for about ten minutes laughing and making impressions as the spoke over the radio.

"This is Raven Reyes," she paused, "Is there anyone alive out there?" Murphy stared at her when she spoke with an accent. "What? Did you never see that really old movie, Titanic, while you were on the Ark?"

"No."

"Dude, it's like an Earth classic. This first class girl falls in love with a man from third class,"

"Okay. Let's be real for a second, Raven. That's literally happening in this camp as we speak," he said referring to Clarke and Bellamy. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Shut up. The guy in the movie dies. Don't jinx them," she said playfully slapping his arm.

"Hello?" a voice crackled to life. They looked at each other. "Rav? This —Ark."

"Do something," Murphy said when he noticed Raven froze. He startled her causing her to jump up and fumble with the radio.

Raven spoke into the radio while rotating the knob to get the right frequency.

"This is Raven Reyes. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Raven. It's me, Abby," the voice said.

She found it. She found the frequency. She looked at Murphy.

"Mount Weather must have been jamming our signal when I tried this station." She squealed and threw her arms around Murphy. He lifted her off the ground. "I did it!"

"Raven, can you hear me?"

The two awkwardly stared at each other at the realization of their closeness before he set her back down.

"Go! Get Clarke. I'll talk to her."

"Abby. Hey, this is John Murphy. Raven is going to get Clarke."

"Clarke's alive?"

"Yes. She's actually the one who's been keeping us alive," he said. If it weren't for the static, he could almost hear a sigh of relief over the radio. They chatted briefly before Raven came running back in.

"She's coming," Raven said. Clarke walked through the curtain and looked at Raven and Murphy. She walked over to them, and Raven handed her the radio.

"Mom?" she said.

"Clarke? Honey, are you okay? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. We're all fine. Are there still people on the Ark? I thought you'd all be out of oxygen by now."

"Yes. We did too, but we found a way. There's only a few of us left though."

"How many?"

"About two hundred. We don't have much oxygen left though. We've been making the necessary preparations to come down, and we're planning to come down in about three weeks once we're in position. We won't have much oxygen to last any longer than that," Clarke looked at Raven who grabbed the radio.

"Abby, it's Raven. Do you have a map?"

"Yes, hold on," Abby said, "Okay, what am I looking for?"

"Mount Weather," Raven said. Her words sent chills down her's and Clarke's spines.

"Okay. Now what?"

"We're about twenty miles east of the mountain. We landed on the wrong side. There should be a river about five miles on the other side of us to the east."

"According to this map, it should be the Potomac River," Abby said.

"Wow. It has a name," Murphy said dryly, "It's not the river with the giant radiation snake that almost killed Octavia anymore." Raven elbowed him in the side. He winced.

"We'll talk later about where you should aim for. We need to make sure you land close enough so you're easy to reach but far enough you won't destroy anything when landing."

"Okay. Honey, did you guys have any luck getting into Mount Weather? Were there survivors? Supplies?" Abby asked. Raven and Clarke looked away both teary eyed and unable to find the words to speak. Murphy leaned over.

"Hey, Abby," he dragged out, "that's sort of a sensitive topic around here." He looked at the girls. "I'm sure you'll be filled in on it later, but for right now, can we avoid that topic of conversation?"

He placed a hand on Raven's shoulder, and Clarke mouthed _thank you _to him.

"All right, sure. Sorry," she said. "Can we talk about bringing the Ark down?"

"Yes," Clarke spoke up, "Plan for three weeks. Discuss it with Raven, and I'll discuss it with Lexa on the way to-" she paused leaving her sentence unfinished. _Mount Weather_. She was going with a few others to gather supplies under Lexa's protection. They were also planning to bring back Finn's body to be buried outside the camp walls with the others.

"Do you want to come?" she asked Raven who only shook her head. Raven didn't have the strength to go back there.

"Who's Lexa?" Abby asked.

"Raven will fill you in," she spoke into the radio. She raised her thumb from the button so only Raven and Murphy could hear her,

"Please don't mention the baby, or me and Bellamy, or the coalition, or joining it. Not yet, at least. Just say there's people down here and that eventually we've made peace with them. I'll tell her the rest later. Also, we need to let them know who all is dead. I'll be back," Clarke said.

She forced a smile before walking out of Raven's workshop. Raven waited until Clarke was gone to speak up.

"Abby, Clarke asked me to fill you in on the basics and when she gets back she'll give you all of the details." Raven paused long enough to hear a soft _okay_ from Abby. She could only assume she was nodding her head. "So first things first, we're not alone."

"What do you mean you're not alone?"


	18. eighteen

"Skaireina," Lexa greeted as Clarke walked over to her. She looked at Bellamy to acknowledge his presence, "Belomi kom Skaikru."

"Heda," the couple answered in unison, and Bellamy nodded in responce. He walked over to Octavia and Miller to give them charge over the camp in their absence and walked over to the two leaders.

Lexa stepped to her side and motioned for two wagons to be pulled inside of the camp walls. Clarke gave the commander a confused look.

"What is all of this?" Clarke asked.

"These are the gifts that were meant to be presented to Skaikru the night of the ceremony; however, it wasn't prepared in time."

Bellamy walked up to Clarke, and she grabbed onto his arm. He looked around at the wagons.

One was filled with potted plants, seeds, other vegetation and pulled two horses; the other wagon was filled with a some sort of straw like grass which Bellamy and Clarke both assumed was hay, crates of five hens and two roosters, two pigs and two sheep, and pulled two cows.

The co-leaders were too surprised to noticed the rest of the camp gathering around in awe of the animals before them.

"We thought they had gone extinct after the Cataclysm!" Clarke exclaimed. She laughed and walked over to the animals. Bellamy followed as she stopped to look at each one.

"Lexa, this is all so much. How can we ever repay you?"

"As I said, it's a gift. All I ask in return is your loyalty to the Coalition. Two members from Louwoda Kliron Kru have volunteered to stay behind for a few days to teach you how to care for these animals and plants."

"O," Bellamy said turning to his little sister who walked up beside him, "can you get Monty, Jasper and anyone else here from Farm Station to help with these animals? There's a couple of grounders here from Louwoda Kliron Kru to show us how to take care of them. I'm thinking once Monty and Jasper learn everything, then they can teach everyone else. We've got to leave now."

Bellamy hugged his sister

"May we meet again."

"May we meet again."

They Blake siblings parted ways, and Bellamy watched as Octavia ran off to find her friends. He turned around and held his hand out to Clarke to help her into the wagon after the commander.

They blonde found her seat across from Lexa, and Bellamy found his beside Clarke. Four tall armed grounders intimidating looks both stood and walked behind the wagon as it began to roll forward. Clarke did her best not to stare as her mind flashed back to the moment after the ceremony during which Lexa warned her of possible threats.

* * *

_"I am telling you this because even though I betrayed you all and even though you are now my subjects, I wish for us to be friends," Lexa said looking over at Clarke, "When you return to your people tomorrow, I will be sending two of my most trusted guardsmen with you. They will remain in the camp with you until I say otherwise. Your life is in danger."_

_"What?" Bellamy asked. She watched the worry and the fear wash over his face._

_"Legend has it that whoever takes the life of the mighty Wanheda will also control her powers."_

_"Wanheda?" Bellamy half asked. He and Clarke had heard a few grounder call her that when they first entered Polis, but neither knew what it meant._

_"What powers?" Clarke asked._

_"The Commander of Death. After you single-handedly took down the mountain, my people believe you are Wanheda__, __and very little will stop them from attempting to assume your power over death. I will take action against anyone who tries to make an attempt on your life. Your pregnancy should keep you safe for the time being. A child for us is rare because of the high levels of radiation that we withstood over time. So, I believe you'll be safe until you have your child, but the guards are simply a precaution for now," Lexa warned._

_"Thank you," Clarke said. She hadn't noticed that she had reached for Bellamy's hand as Lexa spoke to her. She knew Bellamy would more than likely never let her out of his sight now that he knew she was in danger._

* * *

Nervously, Clarke reached for Bellamy's hand as the wagon shook with every bump in its path. He could tell she was uneasy, and he gave her hand a squeeze.

Lexa's and Bellamy's eyes fell on Clarke when she decided to break the silence by informing them of the successful communication with the Ark, and the commander discussed her terms with the co-leaders for allowing the rest of their people to come down to Earth.

For the duration of their journey to the mountain, the three discussed how they would split up the items from the mountain. The commander gave them the food and medical supplies and decided that the clothes and shoes should be divided equally between Polis and the Skaikru camp for trading.

Once they arrived at Mount Weather, very little was spoken. They all knew what they were supposed to find.

Clarke noticed a different feeling during their return. The white halls had an eering sense about them. _If walls could talk_, Clarke thought. It was an Old Earth saying she had once heard her father say. Yet, there was no need for these walls to speak. She and everyone else with her knew what these walls had witnessed. _Bloodshed. Tears. Torture_.

They all silently agree to ignore their haunting feelings and sadness. Their focus was important._ In and out_. That's all their mission was, but the mass pile of lifeless bodies in the halls made it difficult to focus.

Harper grabbed reaper sticks and the radios needed to share with the grounders. She found televisions, computers and other tech she knew Raven could set up in her workshop. Raven's goal was to set up a video chat between Polis and the camp.

Ashleigh and Evan went to the kitchen and dining hall to find any food, furniture, dishes, silverware and appliances they could possibly use or simply for parts.

Bellamy managed to find guns and rovers. He and Clarke offered to share them with Lexa, but the commander wanted no part in them and wanted her people to fight as they had been for the last century.

Lincoln and Clarke went to find the medical equipment and supplies. He never understood what she was talking about when she pointed; so, he made it a practice to gather whatever seemed to be in the path that followed the tip of her finger.

After they finished raiding the Mount Weather Medical Facility, as the sign read, Clarke left to divide clothing and household items with the commander. She often wondered why Lexa agreed to give the Sky People the greater portion of the spoils from war. Perhaps, it was because the commander felt remorse for betraying them or because Skaikru was the one to take the Mountain, or simply because the Sky People truly needed more.

As the sun began to set, they loaded their things and parted ways with the commander and her selected men. Bellamy, Ashleigh, Lincoln, Harper, Evan and Clarke loaded everything into the rovers and drove them back to camp. Lincoln remained on horse and pulled a wagon that carried the bodies of Maya and the six delinquents who had lost their lives in Mount Weather.

Those who stayed behind in the camp greeted them at the gates. One by one, they all help unloading items from the rovers and wagons. They took them to their proper places to be sorted through later.

Medical equipment, supplies, and books were taken to the drop ship for Clarke to sort through later. Electronics and other similar items were taken to Raven's workshop. Food was taken to the structure behind the drop ship which they deemed "The Pantry". Mattresses were leaned against the newly extended walls, and boxes of clothes were stacked beside the mattresses. Guns were left in the back of the rovers and were parked inside the walls on either side of the gate.

Much was brought back from Mount Weather meaning much was to be done. Bellamy had always imagined what an Old Earth Christmas morning felt like. He had read about it and had heard about it, but he never felt that same joy. He concluded that the excitement in everyone's eyes which was brought by the unloading of the commander's gifts and the items from Mount Weather was the same sense of joy that was felt on an Old Earth Christmas morning. He smiled because he felt it to.


	19. nineteen

Clarke waddled into Raven's workshop and looked around the corner.

"Rave, you in here?"

"Yeah!" The voice sounded muffled, and Raven appeared around a corner, "What's up?"

"I need to reach the Ark."

"You're going to talk to your mom?" Raven asked. Last she had heard, Clarke was barely speaking with her, only mentioning what needed to be said.

"No. Still not speaking to her. I need to go over Lexa's terms with Jaha."

"Sounds good. Let me get you set up, and I'll be in the back if you need me."

"Thanks," Clarke said looking around.

Raven rummaged with her equipment and handed her a headset.

"Here. They're able to see you now. Courtesy of yours truly."

"I can't even begin to imagine what we would do without you, Raven. Thank you for everything, seriously. Are you sure you don't want the extra room in our cabin? You can bunk with the baby."

"Clarke, you don't have to thank me. We've all pulled our equal share of weight around here, and besides, I like it in here. It's not like I ever leave anyway."

"Well the offer is always there," Clarke said looking up at her friend. Raven gave her a soft smile before turning to grab something.

"Speaking of, how's my little mechanic?"

"Well he or she is just fine, but they're taking a toll on my back."

"I bet. You need to take it easy, Clarke," Raven said. Clarke huffed.

"You and Bellamy. I just need to get through the week, and then I'll go easy."

"If you say so. All this stress and work can't be good for the baby. You need to let your mom check you out next week too."

"Raven, I don't think I can face her on here or in person."

"Look, it took me a while to see this, but a friend of mine on the Ark reminded me. Everything happens for a reason, and sometimes we don't get to find that reason until later down the road. Now, I know it's none of my business, and I'm not trying to justify Abby's actions by any means. But we're on the ground because of your dad. If he had kept quiet about it, you never would have been arrested, and you wouldn't be down here with us. Just like if Finn hadn't taken my place the day he was arrested, I would've been floated at eighteen."

"I'm trying to forgive her, but every time I try to talk to her on the radio, all I can remember is that she's the one who turned my dad in. My mind just goes blank."

"Well then tell her about the baby."

"She'll just be mad."

"You never know, Clarke."

"Hey," Bellamy said walking up behind Clarke. He placed his hand on her lower back and pressed his lips against her cheek. He could feel the smile form across her face.

Clarke let out a soft giggle as Bellamy's hand slid across her belly.

"Get a room you two," Raven groaned as she made her way to her chair.

"We do have a room. It's in a cabin shared with my sister and her- Lincoln," Bellamy mumbled Lincoln's name.

"You do realize you'll have to acknowledge that he's her boyfriend at some point," Clarke said. He looked away

"And some point will not be today," he answered sternly.

"I hope you know this child will one day be dating and sneaking out of camp just like your sister," Raven said taunting him.

"Like hell they will!" Bellamy exclaimed causing a laugh from both girls.

"You just wait," Raven paused, "Hell hath no fury like Bellamy Blake catching his child sneaking out of camp at night." She snickered from her seat.

Clarke laughed softly, and Bellamy shot her a look.

"It's not funny," he argued.

"Whatever you say," she said smiling. Bellamy shook his head and helped Clarke into her chair.

"So, are we testing the video?" he asked changing the topic of conversation.

"Yes, hopefully this camera, here, works, and the Ark will be able to see you as soon as they get on," Raven said standing up, "Here, Bellamy."

"It's fine. I've got to go check up on something."

"Bellamy," Clarke turned around and looked him in the eyes, "Please? You don't have to worry about being pardoned. We're with the coalition, not the Ark. Plus, I really don't want to face my mother alone. I think I'm going to tell her about the baby, about us."

"I'm here, Princess," he said kissing the top of her head before sitting down. He took the headset from Raven and put it on.

"We're live. I'll be in the back if you need me." Raven said stepping away from the screen. Clarke gripped Bellamy's hand nervously.

"Mom?" Clarke said. Although the screen was slightly fuzzy, she managed to noticed the tears in her mother's eyes.

"I'm so glad to be able to see you," Abby cried. Clarke forced a smile.

She was happy to see her mother after everything she had gone through, but she was still hurt about her father and about being sent down to the earth.

"We need to talk. Is the chancellor around?" Clarke asked. She had not called him Uncle Thelonius since before her father died and before she was arrested.

"He's on his way," Abby answered. "Clarke, honey, how are you?"

Clarke ignored her mother.

"Clarke?"

"Look, Mom, I know about Dad. Wells told me before he died."

"Clarke, sweetie."

"No, I need to say this. I don't understand how you could do that to him, to us, to me, and before you say anything, I'm not looking for an answer or an explanation," Clarke paused to compose her emotions and form her next words.

"Look, there's so much that can happen on the ground, and I've learned that the hard way. I spent so much time being mad at Wells that I ran out of time with him. You're my mom, and I don't want to run out of time with you. This isn't forgiveness, but I'm trying."

"Thank you, Clarke," Abby said with a small smile that Clarke returned.

"So, as a tiny step towards forgiveness, there's something I want to tell you. Just, please, try to be happy for me because I know this isn't exactly ideal for you. It gave me every reason to fight for my life in Mount Weather, and it kept me sane all that time they kept me locked away. This is something I want."

"Okay."

The blonde watched as her mother nervously nodded, and Clarke squeezed Bellamy's hand.

"Bellamy and I are having a baby," she blurted. Clarke was fairly certain her mother was the one frozen, not the screen. "Mom, please, say something."

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled by the fact that my kid is pregnant."

Clarke looked up and away in an effort to hide or tears from Bellamy.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Griffin, she stopped being a kid the moment you put her on the drop ship to die."

"I suppose you're right, Bellamy. Clarke, honey, for the longest time I thought what mattered most was upholding the Ark's law and society's standards and pleasing the council. It started off as a way to keep you and your father safe, but I've realized that I somehow lost sight of it all. It cost me your father, and I don't want it to cost me you too. I've spent everyday worrying about you. All that matters to me now is that you're healthy, alive and happy, and if having a child makes you happy, then that's all that matters to me. You are happy, right?"

"I am," Clarke said grinning. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"And Bellamy- he makes you happy?"

"Very much so," she answered looking over at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

'Well then, Bellamy, welcome to the family. I look forward to getting to know you."

"Likewise, Mrs. Griffin."

"Nonsense. Call me Abby. As I said, we're family now."

"I should get going. I've got several patients already showing early signs of oxygen deprivation, and I need to tend to them. Honey, what happened in that mountain? None of you have spoken about it, and if it's mentioned, your words are filled with pain."

Clarke drew in a sharp breath.

"It's not easy to talk about it. I do want to tell you, but the pain of reliving it is—"

"I understand. I'll see you soon?"

Clarke nodded before she and Bellamy watched as Abby looked over her shoulder at Jaha and stood.

"Mom, wait!"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Their attention quickly turned to Jaha as he sat down in front of the camera and spoke.

"It's nice to see you again, Clarke."

She ignored his greeting

"Let's cut to the chase. You want to bring the Ark down to the ground, right?" She watched him nod. "You may do so on one condition."

"Miss Griffin, you are in no place to be giving conditions," Jaha responded, "Being on the ground and helping us land does not give you the authority."

"And being on the ground does not mean you'll have authority here either. You're very disliked among my people."

"Your people?"

"Yes, my people, and _we _are grounders. You have no hold, no authority. You have nothing to do with us except being the reason that we have been forced to fight so hard to survive. So you will meet our one demand if you want _your _people to live.

Things are different here than they are on the Ark. When you land, you'll no longer be chancellor. There will no longer be stations, and there will no longer be a guard. You will become members of Skaikru the moment you enter the atmosphere."

"I'm sorry, but what is 'Skaikru'?" Jaha asked.

"Skaikru is the Thirteenth Clan of the Commander's Coalition," Clarke said, "_We _are Skaikru."

"You mean you've joined these people Raven told us about?" he questioned. Clarke nodded. "You can't be serious; these people are savages! Why?"

"Why? You sent one hundred of us down here— that's not including Bellamy and Raven. We started with 102 people, and now, we're down to forty six. You will never understand the lengths we took to survive. We joined them because that was the only way for us to survive. It's because of the fifty six people that we lost—not because of illnesses, infections, and injuries. It's because we've been hunted ever since we landed. You will be too the moment you land _if _you refuse to join our clan. Heda will have her forces ready to attack."

"Okay," Jaha said. He was still shocked at what Clarke had told him. "We'll join your clan. Is that all?"

"Yes. Look, I don't mean to sound so harsh. You were the closest thing I had to an uncle. You were Wells' dad, and I sympathize your loss. But it doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive you for your part in my dad's death. I can only handle one at a time, and right now, I need to focus on things with my mom. I will, however, ask everyone here not to give you trouble, but they're not ready to forgive you for everything yet, either."

"I understand, Clarke. Thank you."

Clarke gave a short smile and nodded.

"That's all on my end. Hey, wait. What's today's date? We lost track after everything that's happened."

"October eleventh," Jaha said sadly. It would have been Wells' eighteenth birthday.

"October eleventh," Clarke repeated in a whisper. She gave Jaha a soft smile.

"We'll see you in a week," Jaha asked.

"Yes, but we'll be in touch before then."

The screen went dark, and Bellamy and Clarke sat together in silence.

"What's on October eleventh?"

"It's nothing."

"You know you can tell me, right?"

"I know. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet, but I promise I will when I'm ready."

Bellamy stood helping her from her chair and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and squeezed him tightly, and he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you too."


	20. twenty

A somewhat loud giggle erupted throughout the small cabin pulling Bellamy from his sleep.

"What?" he asked sitting up to look at the woman in bed beside him. He yawned and scratched his head while the laughter continued. "What's so funny?"

"The rooster crowed, and it woke me up!" Clarke continued to laugh in between words. Bellamy scoffed and shook his head with a smile. "We have chickens! Like real actual chickens!"

Bellamy laughed at the love of his life's excitement over chickens, and within seconds, each other's laughter made the other laugh harder. They had never heard each other laugh before.

The door to their room swung open wide, and the younger, more grumpy Blake walked in with a confused look.

"What is so funny? We can hear you two laughing from our room! You woke me and Lincoln both up."

"We have chickens!" Bellamy exclaimed with another burst of laughter. Clarke laughed just as hard.

"Yeah, Big Brother," she said slowly. The couple stopped to listen to her, "we've had them for like three weeks now. Did you two eat jobi nuts for breakfast or something?"

"No," Clarke said obviously, "we have chickens!"

"I will never understand you two," Octavia mumbled. She shook her head, and as she turned to walk back to her room, she slammed the door shut behind her.

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other silently until they burst into one more fit of laughter that quickly turned into small giggles.

Half an hour later, Clarke and Bellamy walked out of their cabin. They looked around at the newly renovated camp. The extension of the walls had been completed much more quickly than what had been anticipated. Eight small cabins had been built by now, and a stable and coop had been built as well.

Clarke and Bellamy agreed that the camp should be more organized now that they had more possessions and more visitors.

The cabins were all built in the rear left corner of the camp. They were organized into three rows, and they planned to add more. By now, most people slept in the cabins, but some opted to stay in the upper level of the drop ship or in tents until more cabins were built. Raven chose to simply stay in her workshop. It wasn't like she ever left it anyway. Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and Clarke all shared a cabin, and the remaining seven cabins housed as many as they could.

Across from the living areas and in the rear right corner of the camp, the makeshift stable and chicken coop stood surrounded by a fence that kept the animals inside.

With all of the trees around the camp being cut down, it was easier for those on watch to see who was coming towards the gate.

Guns and rovers were kept along the wall to the right of the gate and were fenced in. One of the next projects that Bellamy was hoping to start soon was a guard tower beside the fence.

The drop ship stood beside the soon-to-be guard tower, and Raven's workshop was tucked back behind the drop ship.

To the left of the gate was what the grounders called the trading post. It was there that the grounders could visit and trade with the Skaikru, and Clarke and Bellamy had a feeling they would have more visitors in the next few weeks, especially with the arrival of the Ark.

Clarke walked over to the drop ship and stood on the ramp like door. The camp had gotten into the habit of meeting every morning to bring everyone up to speed on the days' agenda. Everyone gathered around closely to listen to what she had to say.

"As all of you know, the Ark is expected to come down tomorrow. Several of you will be reunited with your families, friends and loved ones. You all remember the two we lost to the impact when we first landed. It's possible that we may lose some lives tomorrow, and it's possible that some stations may break apart from the Ark. Tomorrow, we'll be sending search parties to the landing sites, but until then, we need to prepare for the dead, the injured and any other survivors. I need volunteers for construction, medical, and agro. We have a lot to prepare for today..

But before we disperse, I want to say one more thing. We have worked so hard to build this camp from the ground up, and by tomorrow, we will have succeeded in what we were sent here to do, saving our people.

We've lost so many lives to be able to stand here today. We've gone through so much to get to where we are, and I cannot be more proud to know you, to call you my friends, my family, even. I am so proud of each and every one of you. You were terrified, but brave. Weak, yet strong.

Whether it was on the Ark or in Mount Weather, we all survived or did horrible things to get here. This is our chance to do more than just survive. This our chance to live. We're no longer living in the skybox or in cages or hiding under floors. This is our chance to thrive!

In the last few months we've been called several things- criminals, delinquents, victims and experiments, but we're more than just that. We are what's left of the hundred and two. We're fighters and survivors.

So tonight, when the sun begins to set, we celebrate a new unity day here on earth. We celebrate the fact that we're alive, and we remember the ones who aren't.

We are the forty six. _We _are Skaikru!"

* * *

As planned, the camp was prepared for those coming down on the Ark. The fire in the center of camp crackled and lit its surroundings. Jasper shared Maya's iPod with Raven, and she found a way to connect it to one of the rovers.

Around the fire, the kids danced happily for the first time since they were on the ark. It was freeing. There was no need to worry about the guard. Octavia and Bellamy didn't have to be in fear. She grabbed Lincoln be the hand and pulled him by the fire to dance with her. This was a concept to which he was quite foreign, but he gave in for Octavia.

Clarke remained on her and Bellamy's bed in their cabin. She smiled as she sketched a picture of herself as a child with her father. The party hat rested lopsided on her head in the drawing. It was pink as she recalled.

She was eighteen today. Today, her life should have ended. Today, she would've been floated on the Ark.

Bellamy burst through the door suddenly, startling Clarke. She placed her papers beside her.

"Clarke, why aren't you out there?"

"I just felt like staying in tonight. Besides, I can't really drink Monty's moonshine," she answered, gesturing to her swollen belly.

"It doesn't mean you can't go out."

"I know, but I'm happy just watching them be happy from the window. What are you doing here?

"Looking for you. C'mon, put your shoes on."

"Bell, I really don't feel like going out by the fire tonight."

"I know. That's why we're going somewhere else."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. Don't ruin it," Bellamy said with a smile. She laughed.

"Fine. I can't exactly bend down to tie my boots. Help me get my shoes on?"

"Always."

Clarke turned her body to the edge of the bed, and Bellamy got down on one knee to put her boots on her. He stood up and pulled her up by her hand and kissed her.

"Now, let's go before we miss it!"

"Miss what?" she giggled.

"You'll see," he said as they walked out their front door. He turned around to face the two grounders outside of their cabin. "You guys don't have to follow."

"Bell, they're just following Lexa's orders."

"Fine," he huffed.

They walked to the front of the camp, and Bellamy helped her into the passenger seat of the rover. He shut the door, and Clarke looked in the mirror and watched as he spoke with Raven at the back of the rover.

Before she knew it, they were in the rover driving to the secret spot, as Bellamy called it.

"Okay. Put this on," Bellamy said as he handed her a black piece of fabric, "We're almost there."

Clarke gave him an odd look before tying the blindfold behind her head.

"Got it."

"Good. No peaking."

"I'm not, Bellamy. Where are we going?"

"I know. I'm just really excited. You'll see."

"I'll see why you're excited, or where we're going?" She said grinning. She did have to see to know there was an annoyed look on his face. He laughed.

"You're unreal. We're here, but you still can't look," Bellamy said as he put the rover in park and shut the engine off.

"I won't."

"Good. Sit tight," He leaned over to kiss her forehead and exited the rover.

Clarke sat there in darkness wondering what he had planned. She could hear him rummaging throughout the back of the rover. The five minutes that felt like forever passed before Bellamy opened her door to help her down.

"Bellamy, what is this?" Clarke questioned. Her voice was filled with excitement and curiosity.

He ignored her question and instead, continued to guide her forward. When they stopped, he stepped behind her to untie the blindfold.

"You ready?"

"Yes," she said with a small laugh.

"Okay, you can look now."

She opened her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her. His head leaned over her shoulder as he held her.

"Bellamy," she struggled to find the words to say, "it's beautiful!"


	21. twenty one

"Bellamy, it's beautiful!" Clarke exclaimed. She looked around at her surroundings.

The full moon lit up the cliff on which they sat. The waterfall could be heard in the near distance, and the sound of crickets filled the night air.

Clarke walked forward toward the blanket that was spread across the grass. The breeze rattled the leaves of the weeping willow as she turned to face Bellamy.

"Bell, what is all of this?" She asked in shock.

"Your mom told me it was your birthday."

"My mom? Since when did you start talking to my mom?"

"Oh, we talk all of the time. We're practically best friends," he said with a smile on his face. She laughed and playfully smacked his arm.

"Oh, whatever," she said, "I don't believe it."

"Then how else would I know about this?" he asked as he pulled out a small cone-shaped hat, "I know it's not exactly pink, but it's—"

He saw the tears welding in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I mess something up? Because technically, Raven was the one who made this. I just asked her if she could when your mom gave me the—"

His rambling was cut off by Clarke's rising onto her toes and pressing her lips against his. They broke apart, and she pressed her forehead again his.

"Idea," he whispered, completing his sentence.

"It's perfect," she said with a smile across her face.

"Really? Because if so, I take back everything I said about Raven making it and about it being your mom's idea."

Clarke laughed.

"Bellamy, you're rambling."

"Am I?"

"Yes," she answered giggling, "I love it, Bellamy. I really do. No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"I'm glad you love it. Now, put your hat on, and let's heat up the food so we can eat. "

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the blanket that was spread out on the ground. She sat down while he started the small fire and began to heat up the stew.

Clarke wrapped and covered herself up in an extra blanket to keep warm. She laid back and looked up at the sky with a smile on her face.

The last time she wore her pink hat, she complained. She was seventeen; she was too old to wear a pink party hat. It was embarrassing, yet her parents made her wear it, just as they had done in the previous years.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Bellamy's voice.

"What's on your mind, Princess?" he asked as he laid down on his back beside her.

"My last birthday."

"Tell me about it."

Clarke drew in a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, Mom and Dad made me wear that ridiculous pink hat every year on my birthday. I loved it when I was little, but I absolutely hated it when I was older. Last year, my dad, he told me to quit pouting and complaining or else he'd throw a piece of my cake at my face. I honestly didn't think that he would, but he did. I started throwing it back at him, and Mom was not thrilled about cake everywhere. But the funniest part was when he was standing in front of the door, and I threw a handful of cake at him. He ducked about the same time that Wells and his dad walked in," Clarke said laughing.

"You hit Jaha in the face with cake?" Bellamy asked in both amusement and disbelief. He let out a small laugh as he looked over at her.

"Well, kind of, I hit Wells, but some of it got on his dad. Anyway, they joined in the fight, and eventually, my mom did too."

"That sounds like a really good birthday."

"It was. It's hard to believe my dad and Wells are both gone," she said, pausing, "Anyway, tell me about yours. What were your birthdays like?"

His head turned back, looking up at the sky once more. Clarke interlocked her fingers with his and moved closer.

"They were pretty much the same for me and O every year. My mom was a seamstress, but she would always make us something out of the scraps of fabric she had been saving. She'd sometimes make O a doll or headbands. Once, she made me a bookmark because I loved to read. She made me a tie, socks, just a bunch of different little small things."

"That's really sweet, Bellamy, and I didn't know you liked to read."

"Yeah, I loved Greek and Roman mythology and history. I mean, I still do, but we don't really have any—"

"Bellamy, give me your hand. The baby's kicking!"

Turning on his side to face her, he gave her his hand, and she placed it on her belly.

"I don't feel anything," he said, eagerly anticipating movement.

"Give it a second. Try pressing down harder," she said. He stared at her, "You won't hurt either of us; I promise."

He propped his head up with one arm, and he pressed his other hand firmly against her belly. His face lit up immediately at the small thump that he felt against his hand.

"We made that," he said in awe. Clarke giggled.

"Yeah, we did," she smiled, "I still can't believe we're going to have a baby in a few months."

"Me too. Hey, you know, once we figure out how to not screw this one up, let's have more."

"How many more?" she asked curiously.

"One, two, three, maybe, or even a whole village full of kids. I don't care. I just want them all, and I want them with you," he said. She laughed.

"A whole village?"

"Yes, a whole village! We'll teach them all we know about medicine and history and how to hunt and how to draw. We'll tell them stories about all that we did, the good things, and they'll learn to be brave. We'll even tell them about the bad and the ugly. They'll learn about second chances and forgiveness. We'll show them how to love. Not to mention, they'll be loved and undoubtedly spoiled by everyone in the camp."

"Okay," Clarke said with a smile.

"Okay, what?"

"I want all of that, and I want it all with you too. I want to wake up next to you every morning and to fall asleep beside you every night. I want our kids to crawl into bed with us at night when they're scared. I want them to know that we'd do anything to protect them and that we'll always love them. I want birthdays and anniversaries, even if we lose track of what day it is. I want a life, and I want a family. I want you."

"Then marry me," Bellamy said.

"What?" Clarke said. She struggled to sit up, but Bellamy helped her. He took one of the blankets and wrapped it around her, covering her back.

"You heard me. Marry me."

"I know. It just took me by surprise. We live together and everything; so, I never really thought about marriage on the ground. Do the grounders even do that or believe—"

"Clarke, for once, listen to your heart for a minute and not your head," he said. She let out a small laugh recalling the time she pointed out that she was the head and he was the heart. "It doesn't matter what the grounders do."

"Yes," she said grinning, her smile bigger than ever. Bellamy leaned over and kissed her. "We're getting married," she whispered closely to his lips.

"See, aren't you glad you listened to your heart?" Bellamy asked with a smile just as big as her.

"Very," she said as she leaned over to kiss him once more on his lips. He deepened the kiss and hands found their way to her hair. "Bellamy, I love you, but we are not about to Poquos and Arion a show right now."

"Who cares? They're not getting married," he said. Clarke let out a loud giggle before she pulled back.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just someone else is a little excited."

She took his hand, placed it on her belly and placed her hand over his. He felt the baby kick again without having to wait this time.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too. Now, is the food warm enough because we're starving?"

"Coming right up."

Bellamy stood up and moved over to the fire. She watched as her now fiance dipped the stew into her bowl.

She looked up at the stars and smiled knowing that her father and Wells were looking down on her.

October seventeenth was the first day of her life and was to be the last day of her life, but fate seemed to have a better plan. Today was now one of her best days.


	22. twenty two

Clarke sat on a chair inside the drop ship. Her leg bounced with nervousness.

She wondered how many were dead, hurt or unscathed. Did her mother survive the landing?

Mad was the word she used to describe her current feelings toward Bellamy for his not letting her go to the Ark's landing site. Truthfully, she wasn't exactly mad but rather undoubtedly disappoint that she couldn't go.

She looked up at the grounder woman who walked towards her. Nylah took a seat beside the expecting blonde.

"Are you okay? You seem uneasy," she asked looking at Clarke.

"No. I'm just nervous," Clarke answered. She looked around the room and mentally took inventory of her surroundings. "Do you think we have enough beds and supplies on standby?"

"I think everything will be fine," Nylah answered. "You need to rest, Skaireina. Stressing like this is not good for your child. You'll have plenty of work to do later."

"Did Bellamy put you up to this?" Clarke's question was followed by a slight smile. She was certain she already knew the answer to her own question.

"He may have," Nylah answered. "His intentions are true. Anyone can see that Belomi kom Skaikru really loves you."

Clarke smiled. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bellamy, her now fiancee, loves her, but hearing that he does from someone else seemed to make her heart flutter.

"Go rest. I'll make sure everything is prepared, and I'll send for you when they arrive."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Skaireina."

"Thank you," Clarke said, "I really appreciate everything your people have done to help us."

The blonde stood from her seat.

"My brother was held captive in the mountain," Nylah said, "He is free and alive because of you, Wanheda, and your people. If there's anything you ever need, he and I are more than happy to help you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Clarke answered with a smile, "and, Nylah, my friends call me Clarke."

Clarke turned on her heels and made her way out the dropship door. She looked out in the direction she assumed was east and noticed the tall cloud of dark smoke slowly rising to the sky.

She took a deep breath and hoped everyone was all right, and she continued her walk to her home.

The blonde opened the door to their shared cabin and quickly found her bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she wondered what to do. The camp was empty and waiting on the multitude of people to come for shelter.

She looked around the room at hers and Bellamy's small room. Now that she actually had time to look, the room seemed to be a mess. The large, wide dresser sat against the wall across front the foot of the bed. Clothes from Mount Weather were strewn across that very dresser and the room. Baby gifts from clan leaders were piled in the corner.

Clarke picked up the clothes and sorted them into three piles— herself, the baby and Bellamy. She did her best to recall the way to fold clothes. It had been a while since she had last done laundry on the Ark.

When she finished with hers and Bellamy's clothes, she moved on to the pile of baby gifts in the corner of the room. She pulled out the boxes of baby clothes out and placed the smaller sizes into one of the dresser drawers. The larger sizes were placed back into the box to be used later.

She took the small blankets and cloths to fold and set the mobile in the crib making a mental note to task Bellamy with hanging it from their ceiling.

When she finished with everything, she dragged the small crib to the foot of the bed and sat down on the side of the bed. Clarke struggled to pull her boots from her feet, but she succeeded and fell backwards onto the mattress. Her blue eyes studied the ceiling.

She was about to become a mother. She ran through topics to bring up later with Bellamy about raising the child. _We can do this_, she told herself confidently.

Clarke sat up and moved over to her side of the bed. She laid on her side and looked at the picture of her ultrasound on her night stand. She hadn't had one since Mount Weather, but with the technology they scavenged from the mountain, she planned to asked her mom to give her one. She was sure the child had grown quite a bit since then.

She adjusted the pillow beneath her head, and before too long, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Her eyes jolted open at the sound of her name being called.

"Huh? Bellamy? Aren't you supposed to be at the crash sight?" Clarke asked groggily. She rubbed her eyes.

"Weren't you supposed to be resting?" He questioned back. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her. He placed his hand on her side.

"I was."

"Then who cleaned our room and organized the baby's things?"

"Shut up. I was told not to stress, and cleaning calms my nerves."

"You love to find loop holes don't you."

"If it makes you feel better, I took a nap, apparently."

"Good. You needed it after the week you've had."

"Speaking of, why are you back so early? Did something happen? I need to get out there and get everyone sorted."

"Everything's fine. Don't you think you've done enough sorting for one day?" He gestured to the room.

"Bellamy, seriously, why didn't you wake me? There's so much that needs to be done."

Bellamy's hand fell from her side as she sat up. Clarke rubbed her eyes once more and looked around the room.

"It's already done. Everyone is settled and is being taken care of. In fact, I need you to get your shoes on. There's someone in MedBay who's been waiting to see you."

"My mom? Is she okay?"

"She's just fine. She's been helping in the MedBay."

"That's good. She's more qualified than I am."

"That's definitely a good thing," Bellamy said laughing to himself.

"Hey. Don't push it. I'm still mad at you for not waking me up."

"Sure you are, Princess. Now, let's go see your mom."

* * *

A/N:

I hope y'all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

I've been posting a few filler chapters lately since I've been working on a new story. I've also been thinking a lot about how to end Our Place. Option A is a happy ending, and then Option B has a sequel. Let me know what y'all think! I always enjoy feedback :)


	23. twenty three

"Mom!" Clarke said. She walked as swiftly as her legs would carry her towards her mother.

Throwing her arms around her mother, Clarke let out a built up sob as she buried her face into Abby's hair. Abby hugged her daughter tightly with one arm around her waist and her other hand against the back of Clarke's head.

The mother and daughter stayed in each other's embrace for the first time in forever, momentarily forgetting their once strained relationship.

The two finally pulled apart, and wiping the tears from Clarke's face, Abby cupped her daughters face.

"Look at you," Abby said smiling, "You've grown so much since I last saw you, in more ways than one— good ways."

"Yeah, I guess so," Clarke replied, bewildered by the fact that her mom seemed so fine with her pregnancy. She reciprocated the smile before running her finger through her hair, "Do you, uh, have a minute?"

Abby looked over at Jackson who nodded.

"Go be with your daughter, Abby. I can handle the triage. I'll find you if I need you," he said before busying himself with his next patient.

"I guess I do."

"Good. C'mon. I want you to show you the camp."

Clarke grabbed her mother by the hand and dragged her out of the drop ship.

"So I'm sure you've seen the front of the gate and the drop ship obviously, but over there is the trading post. We trade items we've collected, food and services with the Grounders. Across from it on the other side of the gate is where we keep our rovers. Here's all the homes we've built in the last few weeks. Heda had several grounders help us. That one is mine and Bellamy's and Lincoln and Octavia's," Clarke said pointing to the specific cabin on the corner. "Oh, and the livestock and gardens are over there behind the drop ship."

"You mean farm animals survived the cataclysm?" Abby asked in shock.

"You'd be surprised. I'll take you there in the morning since it's already getting late. I'm not sure if you've been told yet, but we've made a spot for you in our house, if you want it."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Mom, it's fine. There's plenty of room. I think we're the least crowded cabin in the camp."

"All right then," Abby answered and her daughter smiled.

She half expected Clarke to be somewhat distant towards her after everything she had done, but Abby still found herself surprised when Clarke welcomed her with open arms.

They walked into the cabin to see Bellamy, his sister and Lincoln sitting around the old table eating supper. Bellamy stood from the table, walked over to Clarke and pulled her jacket off for her.

He hung it on one of the five hooks nailed to the wall.

"I heated up the stew we had last night from the party."

"Good. We're starving, and that's still about the only thing I can keep down."

"That's why I made it for you"

"Okay, technically, you didn't make this,"

"Technically, I did at least have a part in the making of the stew when I'm the one who provided the meat," he answered as he dipped a bowl for Abby and Clarke.

"And technically," Octavia interjected from the table, clearly hinting at the news her brother had told her that morning, "you two bicker like an old married couple."

"Butt out, O," Bellamy growled. Octavia and Lincoln were the only other two people who knew their plans to tie the knot. The younger Blake let out a small giggle at the satisfaction of getting a rise out of her brother. Clarke couldn't help but shake her head in amusement at the two siblings.

Bellamy turned and carried the bowls to the two women. He set the bowl before Clarke and kissed the top of her blonde head as he moved to Clarke's mother.

"Anyway," Clarke said changing the subject, "Mom, this is Octavia and Lincoln. Lincoln is from Trikru, and I don't know where we'd be today if it weren't for him. Octavia is Bellamy's sister."

"It's lovely to meet you both," Abby said, shyly.

"Abby, you must be starving," Bellamy placed the bowl in front of her. The aroma caused her stomach to rumble loudly.

"Very much. Oxygen wasn't the only thing we were running low on. We had to cut back on rations," she said, filling her mouth with a spoonful of the bowl's contents. "This is amazing!"

"As much as I'd like to take all the credit, it was Lincoln who made it," Octavia said.

"Lincoln, have you always known how to cook?" Abby asked. She was curious about the man the said was a grounder. She was curious about his people, and he was the first of their kind she had met.

"Not well. My nomon taught me. It was her favorite recipe to cook."

"I'm sorry, 'nomon'?" Abby looked to her daughter for help. She was unfamiliar with the word he used.

"It's Trig for 'mom' or 'mother'," Clarke answered, "It's the grounder's language. Only their warriors speak English."

"And this language, you all speak it too?"

"Not fluently, but most of us have picked up on a few words and phrases here and there," Bellamy answered.

"Don't worry. You'll catch on pretty quickly. It didn't take us very long."

"Well, I look forward to learning it. It sounds like a very interesting language."

The group sat around the table in silence before Octavia and Lincoln excused themselves, and Clarke, Abby, and Bellamy remained.

Bellamy stood from the table, cleared it off and washed the bowls as Abby and Clarke spoke.

He couldn't help but smile watching the excitement on Clarke's face as she spoke with her mother about the baby. He was glad Abby was taking this well, and he was glad Clarke was on speaking terms with Abby.

"Here," Clarke said, handing her mother the white and black image, "this is the last ultrasound I had in Mount Weather."

She paused, preparing herself for the conversation she was about to start.

"I'm sure you've been wondering about the mountain and why we shut down any conversation that has anything to do with it."

"We've all wondered— Jaha, Marcus, and myself. I know you said you'd tell me when you were ready, but Clarke, honey, what the hell happened?"

Clarke looked over at Bellamy who leaned against the door frame of their bedroom. Without speaking, he knew exactly what she needed, and he found a seat beside her on the worn, old sofa.

"Are you sure you're ready to talk about it? You know you don't have to." He asked.

"No," she said shaking her head. The blonde drew a deep breath, "but I know I can with you here."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"All forty six of us, we each have our own story in the mountain, but the majority of them start with the red smoke. I told you that this baby gave me a reason to survive. It's the reason I'm still alive."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've had a lot of things happen recently that pulled me away from more than just writing, but I'm back now. I've posted a few filler chapters recently to build up to my last chapter. I thought some of the characters deserve some peace for a little bit. New chapters coming soon :)**


	24. twenty four

"You ready for a walk?"

Octavia busted into her brother's room cheerfully. Clarke sat in the bed and rolled her eyes.

Bellamy had assigned people to keep her company in the days that he had been gone, and Clarke, however, knew he planned it the moment he found out about going to TonDC. He left out that small detail when he told her about his trip, but she complied and went about her days pretending to have no knowledge of her friends' reporting her well being to her husband.

She knew he was just being his typical, overprotective self, but she already had the Commander's warriors watching over her. Did she really need her friends to do so too?

"I don't need to go on a walk," She fussed, "What I need is your stupid brother back from TonDC, and I need this baby out of me!"

Octavia walked over and sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"I'm sorry," Clarke ran her fingers through her hair. She was miserable. Her mother suspected the baby's arrival should be any day, "I'm just so miserable; the baby should have been here by now."

"And it will, soon. Lincoln said walking might help."

"Mom suggested that, and at this point, I'd do almost anything."

"Does anything include taking a walk with your favorite roommate and sister-in-law?"

Octavia grinned at the blonde who nodded. She stood, helping Clarke lean forward to move to the edge of the bed.

"Can you help me?" Clarke asked referring to her shoes. Octavia nodded and put them on Clarke's swollen feet. "Sorry, It's just that I can't reach down to put them on, much less see my own feet."

"I don't mind as long as you're taking care of my niece or nephew right now."

Clarke smiled as Octavia helped her stand, and the younger Blake wrapped her arm around Clarke's arm.

"C'mon," Clarke dragged her voice as the walked out the door of their shared home.

"Poquos, Arion, we're going on a quick walk around the camp. I'd ask if you two were coming, but I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that."

The two grounders let out a small laugh.

"Heda's orders," Poquos reminded the Skaikru leader. He and Arion began to follow the two women.

Octavia looked over at her sister-in-law as they walked arm in arm.

"So, have you and Bell decided on a name for Baby Bellarke?"

"Baby Bellarke? What the hell is that?"

"Yours and Bellamy's names combined," Octavia informed. Clarke shot her a look, "What? That's literally what everyone is calling your baby since you and Bellamy refuse to find out what the baby is and give us a name. Plus, I think it's cute."

"Everyone? Why can't you call it Baby Blake or something like that?"

"Yes, everyone! Jasper and I came up with it, and eventually it made its way to Camp Jaha and TonDC. Plus, it's much cuter than 'Baby Blake'."

Clarke shook her head and laughed. Of course, something like that would spread like wildfire. She contemplated how she had never heard in the few days she spent in Camp Jaha.

The remnants of the Ark, otherwise known as Camp Jaha, was now recognized as a Skaikru village and was running its own trade with other the clans and villages. Many Skaikru members chose to reside there; however, the Forty Six chose to remain in their drop ship camp with a few of their surviving family members.

"Bellamy is lucky I agreed to give him more kids long before I knew what today would feel like."

"Is it really that bad?" Octavia looked over at Clarke both uneasily and curiously.

"My back hurts. My feet are swollen and hurt, and I can't even see them. I have to pee every half hour, it seems. I seriously can't remember the last time I was able to get comfortable."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean, don't get me wrong, I am miserable as hell, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I just keep reminding myself that pretty soon, there's going to be this little baby here with my eyes and your brother's freckles."

"What about raising a baby on the ground?"

"What about it?"

"Doesn't that scare you?"

"Yeah, I'm terrified, but I'd do anything for this baby. Bellamy would too."

"We're you scared of how Bellamy would react when you told him? What about the rest of the camp?"

"I guess I was a little, but I didn't really get the chance to."

"Right," Octavia dragged out. "I tend to block that chapter of our lives out."

Octavia remained silent and looked straight ahead as they walked throughout the camp.

"Octavia, are you okay?" Clarke asked. She looked over at her sister-in-law, concerned by her odd behavior.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she spit out, mentally refusing to make eye contact with her brother's wife.

"Well, not that I mind or anything, but what's with all the questions?"

"I'm just curious," she answered quickly, "We never had the time to be friends and talk before the war and the coalition. So tell me, how were you planning to tell Bellamy, if you had the chance."

Clarke stared at the brunette intensely before lowering her voice and leaning towards Octavia, "Are you pregnant?"

"Clarke, you can't say anything to Bell, seriously. I still have to tell Lincoln before I tell him."

"I won't say anything. You know you can trust me," she and Octavia looked at each other and smiled, "Come here," Clarke said hugging her, "I'm so happy for you, Octavia!"

"Thank you. You do know you can call me O, right?"

"I thought only Bell called you that."

"Well, yeah, that's because he's my brother, but you're the closest thing I have to a sister. Besides, you're his wife now which does kinda make you my sister."

"Well, I've never had sister either; but you're the closest thing I have to one too."

Octavia leaned over, hugging Clarke once more who abruptly pulled back.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" She asked, holding onto Clarke's arms.

"I think my water just broke."

"Are you serious? I told you walking would work!" She squealed turning her head to Clarke's mandatory security detail. The two grounders who once followed behind them were already by Clarke's side.

"Come on, Clarke," Poquos said extending his arm to Clarke to help her walk.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Look at that. You finally call me by name, and my water breaks—all in the same day."

He chuckled, and Clarke looked over at Octavia.

"I know," Octavia fully understood the look in Clarke's eyes, "I'll radio your mom and Bellamy. Just go to the drop ship"

She waited for the blonde's nodd before sprinting across the camp to Raven's Workshop. She let out a sigh of relief at the sound of the mechanic's shout, announcing her presence.

"I need to reach Abby and Bellamy. Clarke's water just broke!"

"Hah! Monty and Jasper owe us moonshine!"

The younger Blake laughed. She had completely forgotten the bet they made with the boys.

"Here," Raven grinned and held the radio out to Octavia, "call your brother."


	25. twenty five

Two weeks had passed since Clarke's water broke, and Bellamy had returned to the drop ship in time to be present for Clarke's bringing a dark haired, baby girl into the world.

That night, almost everyone in the camp sat eagerly around the fire waiting to celebrate the arrival of Maya Taylor Blake.

Since then, things had settled down for the Blake Family. They quickly settled into a routine with the baby with Abby's help.

Clarke was still the only one who knew Octavia's secret. Octavia has been going over her plan to tell Lincoln. She was still nervous about telling him even when Clarke assured her he'd be over the moon.

The blonde sat at the table with her tilted her head back to look up at her husband who leaned down to kiss her on her forehead. He scooped the sleeping infant up in his arms.

"I'm gonna put her down for the night," he said. Clarke smiled.

"How was the hunt?"

"It was good. They're cleaning the meat now. How was the so called secret meeting?"

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"It was good; although, it was just me, Lexa, Indra, Mom and Kane."

Bellamy disappeared into their bedroom to lay the infant down. He returned shortly after and found his seat in the corner of the old, worn Mount Weather couch. He lifted his arm to rest on the back of the couch.

"Have you figured out anything about this chip situation?"

"It's not good at all. Indra said people in the Trikru villages are taking them."

Clarke sat down beside him and leaned into his chest. She pulled her feet up and onto the couch.

"What about Polis and Arkadia?"

"Lexa hasn't heard anything from her Polis ambassador, but she said Ambassador Rafael mentioned people in Trishanakru have started taking them. He said they're killing the ones who won't take them."

"What?" He asked. The shock and horror in his voice was more than obvious.

"There's more. Mom said something about Wells to Jaha, and he couldn't even remember his own son. Then Mom overheard Jaha talking about this woman named Alie to Raven who has apparently taken the chip now. She's walking fine like Murphy never shot her, but Jasper said she couldn't remember who Finn was."

Clarke put her head back further into Bellamy's chest and looked at him with concern.

"I'm scared, Bell. What are we going to do about the baby and our people?"

"We'll figure it out. We always do," he moved his arm from behind her and wrapped it tightly around her, pulling her closer into him and placing a kiss on her head.

"But that's when we had Raven on our side. How are we supposed to save everyone when we don't even know what and who we're up against?"

"We'll find out what we can about this Alie and use it to our advantage and only keep a few people in the loop. If it comes down to another war, we'll fight, and we'll win."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Maybe it is. All we had to do to take down the mountain was pull the lever."

"Bellamy, that was far from simple. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do!"

"I know that. I was there; I did it too. I'm saying that a battle is long, hard and tiring, but putting an end to one can be simple sometimes. Who's to say putting an end to the chip, Alie, or whoever it is, isn't as simple as pulling a lever from one end to the other.

"Because a lever is always the end to everything," Clarke said sarcastically.

"It's a metaphor, Princess."

"And that was sarcasm, Bell."

He poked a finger into her side causing her to wriggle.

"Please don't tickle me," she pleaded with a half smile, but he did it once more, causing her to squeal, "Hey! I just had your baby!"

"Yeah, the baby that you're going to wake up if you get too loud."

She playfully rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Well then don't tickle me."

"Fine," he said giving up with a yawn, "I'm to tired to tickle you anyway."

"Whatever," she said standing up with him. She turned to face him, and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"No matter what happens, I'll be by your side. You are one of the bravest and strongest people I know, and I believe in you. If you say fight, we'll fight, and through the good, the bad, the ugly, I promise I'll be there every step of the way."

"Have I ever told you just how much I love you?" She said rising on her toes and interlocking their fingers until their lips met. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

* * *

Clarke's eyes opened to the dark room. She shivered at the cold air on her face and wiggled from under her husband's warm grasp. Striking the match against the box in the dark, the blonde lit the candle.

Surely, the child need an extra blanket tucked around her swaddle to stay warm. She reached the candle stick over Bellamy's body to check on the sleeping infant in the bassinet next to her father's side of the bed.

The blood in her veins instantly ran cold, her breath disappearing from her lungs. She desperately beat on the sleeping man hoping she'd find the words to call out to wake him.

"Bellamy," she breathed. He stirred slightly in his sleep before calling his name louder.

He slowly opened his eyes and focused them on his wife's pale face, realizing the worry in her eyes.

"Clarke, what is it?"

"She's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"Maya."

In disbelief, Bellamy immediately sat up looking over to his left at the empty cradle.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I woke up cold, and I went to put an extra blanket on her. But when I looked, she- she was gone."

He could see she was doing everything to keep herself together.

"Calm down for a second. Octavia could have come in and gotten her or even your mom."

"Why would my mom come get her this late at night and without telling us?"

"I could heard you two talking. What's going on? "

The two heads turned to the younger Blake sibling in the doorway.

"Do you have Maya?"

Clarke couldn't hear past Octavia's no. As soon as it left her lips, she felt the pounding of her blood in her ears. Her chest tightened as she quickly forgot how to breathe.

"Don't you two have her?" Octavia asked.

"No, Clarke woke up and couldn't find her."

Clarke's hand fell to Bellamy's leg. He moved his body forward, raising his right arm to her back. The voice in her throat grew louder the longer she hyperventilated.

"Breathe, Clarke," Bellamy said. She shook her head, and he took her shaking hand in his left hand, "I need you to breathe, okay. Can you do that?"

"I'm gonna wake Lincoln, and we're gonna go get Abby and Marcus," Octavia said looking at her older brother who only looked up and nodded.

As Clarke's breathing slowly returned to a somewhat normal rate, the tears in her eyes quickly rolled down her cheeks. He moved his body closer to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He only left her side when his sister called out to him from the door to their shared home.

Clarke followed her husband out to the door where Lincoln and Octavia were standing over the two body's lying in the ground outside of their home.

"They are still breathing but barely," Lincoln said kneeling over Poquos and Arion, "We need to get them into MedBay."

"Oh god," Clarke whispered drawing in a sharp and shaking breath.

Bellamy stepped closer to her, and she turned around to face him. Full of tears, her eyes quickly found his.

"Bell," she whimpered into his chest. Her forehead pressed against the lump in his throat as he held her tightly against him.

It took everything in him not to fall apart.

He had to be strong for her so she could be weak. He held back his tears so hers could fall. He held himself together so she could fall apart.

He struggled to wrap his mind around how this happened. How was someone able to sneak in and out of camp? Into their home?

_His sister; his responsibility. His family; his responsibility._

He should have been able to do something. He should have been able to protect his family.

Their baby was gone, and their world was shattered, all in the still of the night.

* * *

**Hey Y'all!**

**So there it is, the last chapter. I left it with a HUGE cliff hanger, but you'll get to see how it plays out in the sequel :)**

**I've had a lot of stuff happen in the time I started this story, and it always served as an escape for me. I enjoyed writing this, and I seriously hope y'all enjoyed this story. I've already started working on the sequel, but I'd like to get a few chapters in before I start publishing. **

**As always, let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**

**Also, comment what you'd like to see happen in the sequel!**

**ELS**


	26. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:**

Hey y'all!

I just wanted to let y'all know, if you don't already, the sequel for _Our Place_ is out now. It picks up on the day Praimfiya arrives. There's a bit of a time jump between _Our Place_ and _Our World_, but the missing time will come to light in the future.

At the moment, I'm working full time, and I'm about to add on full time classes at my local college. Not to mention, I'm also going to start rewriting my older fanfics. I will updated the chapters when I can, but I just want to say thank you for reading this story. The attention really inspires me to write more and better!

Please let me know what you think about it! I'm very excited about it, and I really hope y'all enjoy the sequel.

All my love,

Elizabeth Sullivan


End file.
